


Come acqua nel deserto

by H0sh1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0sh1/pseuds/H0sh1
Summary: In qualità di Quinto Kazekage, Gaara deve affrontare tutti i problemi che affliggono il suo villaggio e, dopo la Quarta Guerra dei ninja, quest'ultimi sono aumentati e altri sono peggiorati. La notizia di gruppi di ninja sospetti al di fuori delle mura è una preoccupazione in più che il giovane capo villaggio deve affrontare, ma, in questi tempi bui, il ragazzo scorgerà un piccolo bagliore che lo farà crescere e lo aiuterà a comprendere molte cose di sé stesso e di quel sentimento che risponde al nome di "amore". Questo bagliore ha un nome. Igarashi Kimiko.





	1. Nuovi problemi minacciano Sunagakure

Il ragazzo sentiva che un altro giorno era arrivato dal calore dei raggi del sole provenienti dall’esterno e che, adesso, stavano filtrando attraverso le tende della piccola finestra circolare posta sul suo letto. Prese a sedersi sulle candide lenzuola, poggiando la schiena al muro e si strofinò gli occhi; non è che Gaara avesse proprio bisogno di dormire, non ne sentiva mai la necessità, ma sapeva bene che riposarsi non avrebbe fatto altro che giovargli e renderlo più produttivo sul lavoro. A quel punto scansò le coperte, mise i piedi a terra per poi alzarsi e si diresse verso il bagno privato che aveva in camera per sciacquarsi il viso. Il contatto con l’acqua fredda lo risvegliò di colpo, portandosi via tutto il sonno residuo. Quando ebbe finito di vestirsi, scese al piano di sotto, in cucina. Non si stupì di vedere Kankuro seduto al suo posto a tavola, già nella sua tuta nera e con il trucco da battaglia sul volto, che parlottava con Temari, intenta a preparare la colazione. Era passato ormai del tempo da quando i tre avevano finalmente iniziato a comportarsi come una famiglia normale, ma per Gaara tutto questo era ancora molto strano. Nella mente aveva ancora i ricordi di quando, da bambino, i suoi fratelli, le persone che gli erano più vicine, avessero paura di lui e del demone che portava dentro. Ma poi tutto era cambiato e una scena del degenere si presentava a lui ogni mattina e non poteva far altro che esserne felice.  
« Vedi di bruciare il riso anche questa volta, Tem. » disse il fratello che stava giocando con il suo copricapo. La luce del sole colpì la placchetta di metallo con il simbolo degli shinobi della Sabbia, mandando bagliori argentei che diedero fastidio agli occhi di Gaara.  
« Visto che dici così, perché non vieni qui e ci prepari la colazione? » rispose la bionda di rimando, stizzita. « Giuro, un giorno di questi ti lascio senza mangiare. »  
« Perché gli fai una proposta del genere? Vuoi vedere la casa andare in fiamme?» disse il rosso, entrando in cucina e attirando su di se l’attenzione dei fratelli mentre si sedeva a capotavola.  
« Oh, buongiorno Gaara. » gli fece la sorella. « Non ti avevamo sentito arrivare. »  
« Eravate troppo occupati a discutere. » constatò il più piccolo dei tre. Temari mise davanti ai ragazzi una ciotola di riso in bianco e si sedette con loro. « Tu non mangi? »  
« Non preoccuparti per me, ho già fatto. » Era pur vero che Temari era sua sorella, ma era anche la donna che più considerava vicino alla figura di una madre. Da quando i loro genitori erano morti, era sempre stata lei ad occuparsi di loro insieme al loro istruttore del tempo, Baki.  
« Ohi, Gaara. Usciamo insieme o hai da fare? » gli fece Kankuro, tra un boccone e l’altro. Mentre Temari lo rimproverava sul fatto che non fosse buona educazione mangiare a bocca piena, Gaara pensava alla montagna di scartoffie che avrebbe dovuto compilare appena arrivato in ufficio. Da quando era diventato kazekage il lavoro burocratico lo aveva da sempre sommerso ma non lo trovava poi così noioso. Diventato il quinto kazekage, la gente del suo villaggio aveva cominciato a rispettarlo come persona e a fidarsi di lui, cose che aveva sempre desiderato sin da bambino, non gli importava essere sommerso da mille mila documenti dal mattino alla sera. Finalmente era riuscito a farsi amare non solo dal suo villaggio, ma anche dalla sua famiglia e questo gli bastava. Anche se avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno delle malelingue degli anziani, che continuavano a tenerlo costantemente sott’occhio, come se avesse ancora intenzione di ucciderli tutti, e degli intrighi portati dalla politica.  
« Veramente avrei un mucchio di carte da sistemare, e in effetti avrei bisogno del tuo aiuto per delle consegne urgenti. Perché, ti serve forse qualcosa? » Sia Kankuro che Temari, dopo la Quarta Guerra dei ninja, erano diventati maestri per le nuove leve, ma aiutavano volentieri il kazekage quando ne aveva bisogno e facevano scorta durante i suoi spostamenti tra un villaggio e l’altro.  
« No, nulla in particolare, ma stamattina ho una lezione. Ti raggiungo appena finisco. » fece il maggiore, posando la ciotola vuota sul tavolo e alzandosi dalla sedia. « Forse sarà anche meglio che vada o si farà tardi. »

 

*** * ***

  
Il sole picchiava più del solito su Sunagakure e il vento era stranamente assente. Il villaggio e il deserto che lo circondava erano sempre tempestati da vento a ogni ora del giorno, le giornate come quella erano più uniche che rare. Non a caso si trovavano nel Paese del Vento. Ormai quello di recarsi a lavoro con i propri fratelli era diventato quasi un rito e, durante il tragitto, di solito si parlava del più e del meno. Ogni tanto qualcuno, specialmente i più piccoli, si fermavano per porre i propri saluti al loro capo villaggio. Era ancora una sensazione estranea, la felicità che lo pervadeva, ma sentiva di starci facendo l’abitudine e, ogni volta, ricambiava i saluti con gioia. Quella mattina, Gaara aveva preferito non indossare la veste ufficiale di kazekage, quindi era uscito in abiti civili, con la piccola giara di sabbia agganciata alla cinta sul lato sinistro e il copricapo abbandonato sulle spalle. Dall’altra parte, Kankuro aveva preso i tre rotoli con cui evocava le sue marionette, se l’era messi in spalla, si era calato il cappello in testa e uscì, seguendo il fratello più giovane.  
« Questa mattina, se non sbaglio, ci sono i ninja prossimi a diventare jonin, vero? » chiese Gaara. Ormai erano arrivati in vista del campo d’allenamento esterno, un campo di terra battuta rettangolare circondato da mura.  
« Eh, già. E ti dirò di più. » prese a dire il maggiore, entrando. C’erano lì ad aspettarlo una decina di ninja, tutti molto giovani, intenti chi a conversare amabilmente prima dell’arrivo dell’istruttore, che si dava al lancio dei kunai o chi si stava riscaldando. « Ci sono un paio di ragazzi che sembrano essere molto promettenti. »  
Gaara prese a guardarli tutti quanti, uno ad uno. Li conosceva più o meno tutti, a molti di loro aveva assegnato missioni che erano risultate un gran successo, alcune molto insidiose, ma ci furono un paio di facce che gli sembrarono nuove. Indicò con discrezione una ragazza dai capelli mogano e un completo color sabbia che stava tirando kunai contro un bersaglio con una precisione incredibile.  
« Chi è quella ragazza? Non mi pare di averla mai vista. »    
« Chi? » fece Kankuro, guardando nella direzione indicata dal rosso. « Ah, sì, Igarashi Kimiko. Quella ragazza ha un gran potenziale, sia nelle arti illusorie sia nello scontro fisico. È la sorella di Akinori, davvero non l’avevi mai vista? » Igarashi Akinori era un istruttore anche lui e molto spesso si ritrovava a spalleggiare Kankuro nelle missioni. Gaara trovava che quei due avessero un feeling particolare, che si intendessero, per questo molto spesso lo affiancava al fratello. E poi era un ninja molto abile anche lui, per cui il livello di durata della missione si abbassava drasticamente e in più i suoi uomini tornavano a casa tutti quanti, raramente ci furono perdite nelle missioni capeggiate dai due. E non sapeva che Akinori avesse una sorella, non l’aveva mai vista agli allenamenti. O forse non ci aveva mai fatto caso, impossibile dirlo, con tutti gli impegni che aveva.  
« Buongiorno. Chiedo scusa per il ritardo. » Una voce maschile attrasse l’attenzione dei due che si voltarono. Aveva fatto la sua comparsa un ragazzo alto e dal fisico asciutto, con i capelli anch’essi mogano e con indosso la divisa dei ninja della Sabbia.  
« Ohi, Akinori. » fece Kankuro di rimando. « Come mai tanto ritardo? »  
« Stavo cercando Kimiko ma non la trovo da nessuna parte. Ho pensato che potesse già essere qui. » iniziò il ragazzo ma si fermò quando si accorse che anche Gaara era lì.  
« Onorevole kazekage. Mi perdoni, ma non l’avevo proprio vista. » aggiunse, chinando la testa in segno di saluto.  
« Tranquillo, non è nulla. » fece Gaara di rimando. Storse un po’ il naso all’appellativo onorevole: non gradiva molto che ci si rivolgesse in quel modo a lui, per di più quando a farlo era qualcuno di età prossima alla sua.  
« Comunque sì, Kimiko è già qui. » fece Kankuro, indicando la ragazza e Gaara tornò a guardarla insieme ad Akinori. Era stata raggiunta da un paio di ragazze che le dissero qualcosa. La ragazza annuiva ascoltandole, giocherellando con il suo kunai. Appena le ragazze ebbero finito, Kimiko prese e lanciò il kunai, centrando il bersaglio senza neanche guardare.  
« Pazzesco, quella ragazza continua a stupirmi sempre di  
più. » sentì dire al maggiore e fu sicuro di aver visto un lampo di orgoglio negli occhi di Akinori. « Gaara…? »  
 Il rosso si sentì scuotere per una spalla. Si girò e vide il fratello guardarlo con aria perplessa. « Ci sei? »  
« Si, perché? »  
« Hai capito quello che ti ho detto? »  
« Perché, hai detto qualcosa? » Non l’aveva sentito, era troppo concentrato a studiare i movimenti e i lanci della ragazza. Da quel poco che aveva visto, era una ninja formidabile, non ce che dire, una mira del genere non era propria di tutti. Era rimasto sorpreso. E affascinato.  
« Ho detto, non è fenomenale? »  
« Sì, fantastico. » Convenne lui. « Va bene, io vado. Ci vediamo a casa. »  
« Ok. Ah, dimenticavo. » fece Kankuro. « Gli anziani del villaggio hanno indetto una riunione straordinaria, chiedono la tua presenza. »  
Gaara stava camminando in direzione dell’uscita ma si fermò di colpo e si girò, guardando in faccia il fratello che fece spallucce. A pensarci bene, tempo fa non avrebbe esitato a rinchiuderlo nella sua gabbia di sabbia e farlo a pezzi, ma adesso tutto ciò che provava era solo una gran frustrazione. Non tanto per il fatto che il fratello si fosse ricordato di dirgli dell’incontro la mattina stessa, ormai aveva fatto l’abitudine col fatto che Kankuro dimenticasse sempre di dirgli le cose importanti, che lasciasse i discorsi a metà. Era più per l’incontro in sé, ogni volta era una seccatura, era così difficile parlare con gli anziani. Erano tutti conservatori e, ogni volta che diceva la sua, avevano sempre qualcosa da ridire e, sebbene Gaara si sforzasse di spiegare le sue ragioni, appoggiato anche da Temari e Kankuro, loro continuavano ad essere irremovibili. Così lui era sempre costretto a scendere a patti, anche se la cosa lo disturbava, pensando sempre che era per il bene della sua gente.  
« Me ne ricorderò. » Fece poi sospirando e lasciò il campo per andare verso la magione del kazekage.

 

*** * ***

  
Di presentarsi in abiti civili ad una riunione con gli anziani proprio non se ne parlava, così, dopo aver sbrigato le faccende burocratiche d’ufficio, tornò a casa per recuperare la sua veste. A quel punto non perse tempo e si precipitò subito nella Sala del Consiglio. Appena arrivato, però vide con piacere che la sala era ancora vuota. Meglio così, metteva i saggi sempre di buon umore quando vedevano che Gaara arrivava in anticipo. Così aveva anche più possibilità che l’incontro finisse prima e che potesse tornare a casa presto. In quel momento si sentì gli occhi delle quattro statue dei precedenti kage addosso, specialmente quegli della statua eretta a somiglianza di Rasa. Recentemente era stata aggiunta anche  la sua, accanto a quella del padre, e il fatto che si somigliassero così tanto lo metteva a disagio. Non era mai riuscito ad associare Rasa ad una figura paterna, quale padre vorrebbe la morte di suo figlio? Aveva sempre provato del rancore nei suoi confronti e vedere la sua statua accanto a quella del padre contribuiva ad alimentare quel sentimento ancora vivo.  
Il rumore della porta attirò la sua attenzione e vide gli anziani del villaggio entrare uno ad uno con passo strascicato e prendere posto intorno al tavolo rotondo posto al centro della stanza.  
« Per cosa siamo riuniti, oggi? » chiese Gaara garbatamente, dopo aver salutato i presenti e aver preso il suo posto. Le due sedie accanto a lui erano vuote, posti che di solito erano occupati da Temari e Kankuro, e con la coda dell’occhio vide anche Baki, seduto due sedie alla sua sinistra. Era forse l’unico, a parte i suoi fratelli, a dargli manforte durante le loro riunioni ed era la persona di cui più si fidava in mezzo a tutti i presenti.  
« Direi di non aspettare oltre, allora. » fu proprio Baki a prendere la parola. « E visto che siamo qui, direi di cominciare col visionare il bilancio mensile del villaggio. »  
Ecco che si comincia. Gaara aveva quei documenti tutti i giorni e sapeva benissimo che le risorse scarseggiavano, il daimyō che aveva in custodia le terre di Suna stava diminuendo i fondi del villaggio. Era un problema che lo attanagliava da giorni, ormai, e ancora non erano riusciti a trovare una soluzione.  
« Come penso immaginerete, le entrate stanno diminuendo ancora. Se andiamo avanti così, non riusciremo più a sostenere le spese. »  
« Questo mi sembra evidente, Baki. » constatò l’anziano seduto di fronte a Gaara. « Ma ancora non riusciamo a risolvere il problema, e dobbiamo farlo alla svelta. » Gaara si era ormai stancato di quei discorsi, erano sempre gli stessi. Gli scarsi fondi, proposte su cui nessuno era mai d’accordo.  
« Potremo sempre farlo venire in visita qui, fargli vedere cosa possiamo fare con i suoi fondi, convincerlo che per lui potrebbe ancora valerne la pena. » a quel punto il giovane kazekage si intromise nella conversazione.  
« E cosa dovremo fargli vederle, onorevole kazekage? » chiese sprezzante uno di loro.  
« Vuole forse intendere che il nostro villaggio non a nulla da offrire al nostro daimyō? » controbatté il rosso, mettendolo a tacere. « Abbiamo ninja molto abili che, con i giusti introiti, potrebbero migliorare ulteriormente. » riprese poi. « E se non sbaglio dall’ultima riunione è emersa la possibilità di avere delle coltivazioni in serra. Mostriamo la gran quantità di terreno che può essere messo a disposizione. »  
« Lei crede che basterà a convincerlo? » Ecco qual era il problema di quella gente. Erano scettici, scetticismo che derivava dalla giovane età del capo villaggio. E i suoi trascorsi non aiutavano ad aumentare la fiducia in lui.  
« Io credo che possa essere un’idea vincente. » disse infine Baki, supportandolo. « Cosa vorrebbe di meglio un daimyō di un bell’esercito alle sue dipendenze e di entrate sicure? »  
A quel punto tutti gli anziani si misero a parlottare tra di loro, cercando di capire se potesse essere una buona idea o meno. Intanto Baki si voltò dalla sua parte e gli sorrise. Forse questa volta erano riusciti a smuovere i loro animi.  
 « Così sia, allora. » fece alla fine l’uomo più anziano del gruppo.  
« Allora siamo d’accordo. Provvederò a fargli recapitare un invito ufficiale. » fece Gaara, soddisfatto. « C’è altro di cui dobbiamo discutere? »  
« In realtà, sì, Onorevole Gaara. » fece Baki, fissando un punto indefinito del tavolo.  
« Bene, allora passiamo oltre. »  
« Alcuni dei nostri uomini di frontiera hanno avvistato gruppi di ninja sospetti intorno alle mura del villaggio la scorsa notte. »  
« Sono corsi al loro inseguimento? » fece uno degli anziani, il più in là con l’età.  
« Sì, signore, ma sono riusciti a fuggire. » continuò Baki, volgendo la sua attenzione al diretto interessato. Sembrava essere quasi scocciato dalla domanda, data l’ovvietà della risposta.  
« Potrebbero essere viandanti. »  
« Quale viandante si aggira nei pressi di un villaggio senza entrare, per giunta in pieno deserto e in vari gruppi? » ribatté il kazekage, incrociando le braccia  al petto.  
« Lei cosa ne pensa, Onorevole kazekage? » gli chiese il suo ex istruttore.  
« Non lo so. I ninja hanno riscontrato qualche segno  
particolare? » rispose, girandosi verso di lui.  
« Nessuno. Il buio non l’ha consentito. » A quel punto si alzò un chiacchiericcio fastidioso e Gaara cercò di attirare la loro attenzione, picchiando con la nocche della mano sul tavolo.  
« Ciò non toglie che vanno presi provvedimenti. » riprese, una volta che fu calato il silenzio. « Baki, raddoppia la sicurezza sul confine. Voglio che siano di pattuglia ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro. »  
« Sì, Onorevole kazekage. » rispose Baki, facendo un cenno di assenso con la testa.  
« Bene. È tutto? »  
« Se gli anziani non hanno altro di cui discutere, sì, è tutto. »  
Dopo essersi congedati, nella stanza rimasero solo Baki e Gaara. Il rosso si rilassò sulla sedia, grato che quell’incontro fosse finalmente finito. Baki gli si avvicinò e li posò una mano sulla spalla.  
« Hai fatto un buon lavoro, oggi. »  
« Almeno una cosa è andata per il verso giusto. » convenne Gaara, sospirando.  
« Sai come sono, non abbatterti. » lo incitò lui di rimando.  
« Continuiamo a fare del nostro meglio. » rispose il kazekage, alzandosi dalla sua sedia. « Torna a casa, Baki. Grazie per il tuo supporto. »  
« Dovere. »  
Così si lasciò il suo istruttore alle spalle, uscendo dalla stanza col cuore pregno di preoccupazione. Ormai la questione del daimyō era andata, più o meno, ma il fatto di sapere che qualcuno si aggirava al di fuori delle mura lo preoccupava. Se erano in gruppi, non potevano essere altri se non ninja traditori, o banditi. Ma non poteva saperlo con certezza, così decise di accantonare quel pensiero per ora e tornare a casa. Magari era una questione di poco conto, o almeno era quello che sperava. Nel caso peggiore erano banditi o comunque ninja che non avevano buone intenzioni e Gaara non era convinto che il villaggio sarebbe riuscito a difendersi, con i pochi fondi che avevano a disposizione.  
« Impossibile, sarebbe il colmo. » sussurrò tra sé e sé, varcando la soglia di casa.


	2. Misure drastiche.

L'assemblea del giorno prima aveva insidiato molte preoccupazione nella mente del giovane Kazekage. Credeva di essere riuscito ad accantonare il pensiero di quei ninja sospetti intorno alle mura del suo villaggio, ma evidentemente non era così, visto che quel pensiero l'aveva tenuto sveglio tutta la notte. Non ne aveva parlato né con Temari né con Kankuro a cena, dato che avevano deciso di tenere il lavoro fuori dalle discussioni che intraprendevano durante i pasti. Ma adesso Gaara era nel suo ufficio, intento a buttar giù la lettera di invito per il damiyō che aveva promesso di scrivere il giorno prima. Prima l'avrebbe fatto e prima sarebbe potuto tornare a svolgere i suoi consueti compiti burocratici. Aveva ancora un po' di rapporti di missioni svolte dai suoi ninja da leggere e archiviare e sapeva che gli avrebbe portato via un sacco di tempo, chissà se sarebbe riuscito a finire per la sera. Mentre buttava giù le ultime righe di congedo, sentì qualcuno bussare alla sua porta. Dopo aver esclamato un  _Avanti_ , accolse i due fratelli che aveva fatto mandare a chiamare poco prima. Aveva un forte bisogno di confrontarsi con loro circa le problematiche riscontrate nel consiglio con gli anziani. Temari portava fisso alla schiena il suo ventaglio da guerra e si avvicinò con passo svelto alla sua scrivania e ci si sedette sopra, incrociando le gambe. Kankuro, invece, si tolse la borsa con i suoi rotoli dalle spalle e la posò ai piedi della scrivania.

« Allora? » fece Temari, posando la mani indietro sul tavolo.

« Si, spara. » le fece eco il fratello di mezzo.

« Sì, vi ho fatti chiamare perché ho alcune cose con cui voglio avere un confronto con voi. » disse Gaara, posando la penna e chiudendo accuratamente la lettera in una busta totalmente bianca che chiuse con la ceralacca, imprimendo il simbolo di Suna su di esso.

« Ha a che fare con il consiglio di ieri? » chiese Kankuro, incrociando le braccia al petto.

« Si. » sospirò il rosso. « Mi è stato riferito che recentemente un gruppo di ninja sospetti si è aggirato nei pressi delle nostre mura difensive. » Vide la perplessità macchiare il viso di entrambi i suoi fratelli. « Temari, tu sei quasi sempre alle difese, non sai nulla? »

« Se sapessi qualcosa di certo, te lo avrei sicuramente riferito. » fece la sorella, facendo spallucce. Dopo la Quarta Guerra dei ninja, Temari aveva cominciato a lavorare per lui come ambasciatrice tra la Sabbia e i vari paesi e, quando aveva del tempo libero, aiutava Kankuro con le sue lezioni o pattugliava i confini. « Devo essere sincera però, Gaara. Avevo sentito dire una cosa del genere sul confine, ma non ci ho dato troppo peso, pensavo fossero solo voci. »

« Non ti preoccupare, so che me lo avresti detto. » la rassicurò lui, incrociando le mani sotto il mento.

« Che precauzioni hai deciso di prendere? » chiese Kankuro serio. Suo fratello maggiore era un tipo a cui piaceva prendere tutto molto alla leggera, ma quanto si trattava del suo villaggio cambiava completamente atteggiamento. « Hai aumentato la sicurezza? »

« È quello che ho intenzione di fare. Kankuro, vorrei che raddoppiassi i turni di guardia. Raddoppia anche la frequenza dei cambi, ho bisogno che tutti i ninja siano vigili e pronti ad attaccare in caso di bisogno. »

« Sai, non credo che saranno d'accordo. » Fece il maggiore, guardandolo in tralice.

« Hai qualche idea migliore? »

« Vorrei ci fosse, però. » dopo la guerra, il villaggio aveva perso moltissimi dei suoi ninja, perciò i turni di guardia gravavano pesantemente sui pochi che erano rimasti a guardia di Suna. Gaara si rendeva conto che, per loro, era molto difficile, data la scarsità dei numeri di persone presenti, ma non poteva fare altrimenti, doveva a tutti costi proteggere il suo villaggio. « Ma consideralo fatto. »

« Bene, grazie. » Gaara gli sorrise, grato, e Kankuro con poté fare a meno di ricambiarlo, anche se un po' preoccupato dall'ira che avrebbe attirato su di sé, ma non aveva dubbi che il fratello più giovane avesse preso la scelta migliore.

« Cos'è che stavi scrivendo con così tanta urgenza? » gli chiese Temari, indicando la la busta chiusa che Gaara aveva davanti a sé.

« Questo ci porta ad una questione che vorrei portare alla tua attenzione. » fece Gaara, prendendola e porgendola alla sorella, che se la rigirò tra le mani, ma senza capire di cosa si trattasse. « Vorrei che tu, invece, andassi dal daimyō e gli consegnassi la lettera che hai tra le mani. »

« Una lettera al daimyō? » esclamò Temari sorpresa. « Perché? Cosa è successo? »

« Ieri, oltre il problema dei ninja sospetti, sono stati posti alla mia attenzione anche i vari problemi finanziari che abbiamo in questo momento. »

« E tu hai deciso di...? » fece Kankuro, poggiandosi con le mani sulla scrivania.

« No, aspetta, hai deciso di invitare il daimyō al villaggio? » esclamò la bionda, balzando giù dalla scrivania. « A che scopo? »

« Non sono entusiasta neanche io, Temari. Ma abbiamo bisogno dei suoi fondi, dobbiamo fare qualcosa che convincerlo a finanziarci. » Anche se la tecnologia stava via via prendendo piedi, i territori ninja erano ancora sotto la giurisdizione dei daimyō, ricchi proprietari terrieri che finanziavano i loro possedimenti e che, poi, pretendevano il doppio di quello che donavano.

« E tu pensi che quel bastardo ci- »

« Temari. » Gaara l'aveva interrotta. Non gli piaceva quando la sorella usava un linguaggio troppo colorito.

« Scusami. » fece lei, coprendosi la bocca con una mano. « Dicevo, credi davvero che, alla fine, si deciderà a darci dei fondi? »

« Non lo so, Temari. » fece Gaara, con un velo di preoccupazione nella voce. « Ma non possiamo star fermi ad aspettare che i soldi piovano dal cielo, abbiamo bisogno di agire. E in fretta. »

« Capito. » fece alla fine la sorella, intascandosi la lettera nella tasca destra della sua gonna viola. « Ci fidiamo di te. Parto immediatamente, allora. » E, con un cenno della mano, salutò i suoi fratelli e lasciò l'ufficio del Kazekage.

« Tu pensi davvero che ci riusciremo? Dico, pensi che lo convinceremo? » fece Kankuro. Prese la sorta di zaino che aveva posato prima a terra e se lo rimise in spalla.

« Non lo so, ma spero davvero di sì. » Gaara si abbandonò contro lo schienale della sua sedia imbottita e si mise a fissare il soffitto, assente.

« Bene, allora, se non hai nient'altro da dire, allora io vado ai confini. »

« Credo sia tutto, nel caso ti faccio richiamare. » rispose il rosso, congedandolo. Quando Kankuro aprì la porta, si trovò la strada sbarrata da una ragazza dai capelli mogano legati in una lunga coda con moltissimi libri in mano.

« Eccovi, maestro Kankuro. » fece la ragazza, facendo un passo indietro per aumentare la distanza tra i due.

« Kimiko! Che ci fai qui, non dovresti essere agli allenamenti? » esclamò Kankuro, facendosi da parte e lasciandola entrare. Gaara si stava chiedendo cosa avesse spinto il fratello a farla entrare lì, così. « Hai bisogno di parlare col Kazekage? » Gaara trasalì sentendo il fratello che l'aveva appena chiamato in causa e si mise ritto sulla sedia.

« In realtà mio fratello mi ha mandato a cercare voi. Due ninja nel campo di addestramento si sono messi di nuovo a combattere furiosamente. »

« Cosa? » esclamò il marionettista.

« Di nuovo? » si aggiunse Gaara. Molto spesso sentiva parlare il fratello di un paio di teste calde nella sua classe di genin che si scontravano per ogni minima sciocchezza.

« A quanto pare sì, lord Kazekage. » Incredibile. Quella ragazza si era rivolta proprio a lui.

« Ma porc- » imprecò il maggiore, uscendo come una furia dall'ufficio. « Vado a separare quei due e vado al confine. »

A quel punto rimasero solo lui e la ragazza che era venuta a cercare suo fratello. La ragazza che, il giorno prima, aveva visto centrare un bersaglio senza neanche guardarlo. Quella mattina, tra le mani, teneva un grande pila di libri e un portatile sulla sommità di essa. Gaara si chiese che tipo di libri fossero, a giudicare dai dorsali sembravano libri scientifici.

« Ah, come funziona? Devo essere congedata o posso semplicemente togliere il disturbo? » chiese lei, spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra. « Sa, non mi sono mai trovata in una situazione del genere. » aggiunse, stringendo forte la montagna di libri per evitare che questi le cadessero.

« Hai bisogno di una mano con quelli? Posso aiutarti? » Era stata la sua indole buona a farlo parlare. In passato aveva fatto cose orribili a chiunque gli capitasse a tiro, bastava solo uno sguardo sbagliato a segnare la fine di chiunque avesse il coraggio di sostenere il suo sguardo. Ma dopo quell'episodio, dopo che Naruto, l'Hokage di Konoha, gli fece capire cosa significasse l'amore per gli altri e l'altruismo, decise di votare la sua vota al bene comune. Adesso non poteva fare a meno di offrire il suo aiuto a chi ne aveva più bisogno.

« Ah, non si preoccupi, ce la posso fare. » gli rispose lei, sorridendo. Sembrava una ragazza molto allegra e solare, a giudicare dal tono di voce con cui si stava rivolgendo a lui. Gaara si fermò ad analizzare meglio la ragazza che aveva davanti e si soffermò sullo sguardo. Si stupì di trovarsi davanti due profondi occhi viola, lo stesso colore del quale si tingevano le pietre di ametista.

« Posso chiederti cosa ci fai con dei libri di medicina in mano? » si era soffermato anche sui diversi tomi che la ragazza portava con sé. Erano libri di chimica e biologia, e si era chiesto cosa ci facesse mai un aspirante jonin con dei volumi del genere.

« Questi? » Fece Kimiko perplessa e Gaara si sentì un po' in colpa. Aveva compreso che quella domanda aveva messo la ragazza a disagio. Non capiva ancora bene il concetto di relazione umana e come ci si confrontasse con gli altri, per cui capitava molto spesso che facesse domande che per lui sembravano innocue ma che, per chi lo ascoltava, potevano sembrare un po' fuori luogo. E si stupì ancora di più quando la ragazza, in preda al disagio, gli rispose. « Bhé, potrebbe suonare stano, visto che lo sto facendo praticamente da autodidatta, ma... ecco, sto studiando perché voglio diventare un ninja medico. » La mente di Gaara corse alla figura di Sakura Haruno, uno dei più grandi medici di cui disponesse Konoha. In quel momento quella ragazza le ricordò molto la giovane ragazza dai capelli rosa del Paese del Fuoco, una forte kunoichi che sapeva adoperare anche le arti mediche.

« È una buona cosa, il nostro villaggio ha davvero bisogno di nuovi medici. »

« Spero di diventarlo presto. » convenne la ragazza e, in quel momento, a Gaara gli ricordò anche un altro ninja di sua conoscenza. Negli occhi di quella ragazza vedeva brillare le stesse fiamme di determinazione che vedeva ogni volta in Rock Lee, provetto ninja di Konoha. Gli si erano letteralmente illuminati gli occhi.

« Ok, allora, se vuole scusarmi, io mi congederei. » disse la ragazza, facendo un leggero inchino tanto quanto i tomi glielo permisero, in segno di saluto.

« Sì, scusa se ti tho rattenuto inutilmente. »

« Nessun problema. » fece lei di rimando, girandosi verso la porta. « È stato un piacere scambiare due chiacchiere con lei, Onorevole Kazekage. » aggiunse poi, prima di uscire. Gaara notò che la ragazza aveva un piccolo simbolo sulla nuca, gli parve fosse un kanji racchiuso in un cerchio, forse l'ideogramma di vento o forse di tempesta? Difficile dirlo da quella distanza, fatto sta che quella ragazza l'aveva proprio colpito. Sembrava davvero una provetta kunoichi, con il giusto allenamento sarebbe diventata una dei ninja più forti del villaggio, Gaara ne era assolutamente certo, lo sentiva. E poi davvero poche persone avevano il coraggio di parlare in quel modo davanti alla sua persona, senza farsi troppi problemi di alcun tipo. Era una cosa che desiderava con tutto il cuore che tutti facessero, i formalismi non gli piacevano per nulla, ma si rendeva conto che erano necessari. Pose il suo sguardo sulla pila di documenti a cui era costretto a doversi dedicare per il resto della giornata, ma al posto di prendere il primo fascicolo della pila, si alzò dalla sua sedia e si mise a guardare fuori dalla finestra. La magione del Kazekage era posta a un livello superiore rispetto a quello delle mura, dunque da lì riusciva anche a vedere il deserto all'esterno. Quel giorno il vento batteva furioso sulle dune, alzando la sabbia fino a creare una vera è propria tempesta. Com'è che si chiamava quella ragazza, Igarashi, giusto?

 _Cinquanta tempeste, eh?_  Pensò Gaara, guardando la tempesta di sabbia che si stava alzando nel deserto. Pensò che mai nome fu più appropriato per un clan costretto a vivere nel bioma più inospitale del pianeta. Scorse lo sguardo lungo tutto il villaggio, fino a fermarsi a guardare il campo di addestramento dall'alto. Da lì poteva vedere Kankuro intromettersi tra i due ninja che se le stavano suonando per bene, separandoli, e poteva quasi sentirlo far loro una bella lavata di capo.  _Servirà a poco, Kankuro. Come se non lo sapessi._ Pensò nuovamente il rosso, sorridendo e prendendo di nuovo posto dietro la sua scrivania. Il lavoro lo chiamava a pieni polmoni.

 

*** * ***

 

« Dire che mi hanno quasi attaccato con torce e forconi è poco, per un attimo ho avuto paura che mi buttassero giù dalle mura. » Kankuro stava raccontando a Gaara quello che era successo ai confini di Suna, quando era andato per avvertire sulle nuove direttiva imposte dal Kazekage e Gaara si sentì un po' in colpa. Si sentiva così ogni qual volta la situazione che gli si parava davanti richiedeva misure drastiche. Avrebbe voluto tanto unire l'utile al dilettevole, come si suol dire, mantenere un clima di serenità e trovare una soluzione ai problemi del villaggio ma, come quella volta, non sempre ci si riusciva.

« Non lo avrebbero mai fatto. Credo. » rispose il rosso, guardando Kankuro che stava seduto di fronte a lui. In quel momento non indossava il suo solito copricapo nero, per cui i suoi capelli castani erano perfettamente in vista e si era già tolto il trucco kabuki viola che portava al suo solito. Avevano appena finito di cenare, avevano sparecchiato e Gaara aveva lavato i piatti. Lo faceva sempre perché non voleva caricare troppo peso sulle spalle della sorella, mentre Kankuro si limitava a sparecchiare. Il maggiore si portò le braccia dietro la testa e si mise in bilico sulle gambe posteriori della sedia.

« Vuoi vedere di cadere, così ti devo portare anche in infermeria? » Sospirò il Kazekage.

« Sarà, ma almeno se cado ti fai una risata, così ti togli dalla faccia quell'espressione sconvolta. » ribatté Kankuro. « Cos'è che ti preoccupa? Stai ancora pensando a quei ninja? » a quel punto, Gaara annuì leggermente con la testa, incrociandosi le braccia al petto.

« E che ho questa brutta sensazione da giorni, ormai. » sospirò alla fine il rosso. « E se le nostre forze non sono sufficienti? »

« È comprensibile. » rispose il fratello, tornando in perfetto equilibrio sulla sedia. « Sai, ci stavo pensando questa mattina e, se devo essere sincero, non credo che riusciremmo a difenderci se dovessie presentarsi l'attacco. » Prima era solo un pensiero lontano nella sua testa, ma adesso che Kankuro gli dette voce, Gaara non poté fare a meno di sentire la sua preoccupazione aumentare. Nessuno meglio del fratello conosceva la situazione militare del villaggio, visto che che ci lavorava a stretto contatto.

« Che devo fare? »

« Stai già facendo molto, Gaara. » lo rincuorò lui. « Ma, se volessi fare di più, credo che la scelta più saggia sia quella di cercare aiuto. »

« E dove lo trovo? » ribatté Gaara, infastidito.

« Potresti sempre chiedere a Konoha. Sono più che sicuro che l'Hokage accetterà volentieri di aiutarti. » Non ci aveva pensato, avrebbe potuto provare a parlare con Naruto. Il legame tra Suna e Konoha era sempre stato un legame molto forte, a parte qualche incertezza portata da particolari eventi; inoltre, Naruto e Gaara avevano un forte legame d'amicizia e stima sincera, e questo non fece altro che rendere più forte il legame tra i due villaggi.

« Forse non è un'idea da scartare. »

« Puoi sempre inviargli un'e-mail, tentare non costa nulla. » disse Kankuro, facendo spallucce.

« Allora domani mattina proverò a contattarlo. A proposito, com'è finita con i due chunin di questa mattina? »

« Chi, con Hisato e Nori? » fece Kankuro, alzandosi tal tavolo. « Gli ho fatto un ulteriore lavata di capo, ma non credo funzionerà, sono due teste calde. »

« Non credo neanch'io. » convenne lui. « Vai già a dormire? »

« Sì, è stata una lunga giornata, ho bisogno di una dormita. » esclamò lui di rimando, stiracchiandosi. « E dovresti riposare anche tu. »

« Lo sai com'è, non ti assicuro nulla. » ribatté Gaara, sorridendo debolmente.

« Come ti ho già detto, tentar non nuoce. Buonanotte. »

Gaara lo salutò e lo vide scomparire lungo il corridoio. Aspettare il rientro di Temari non aveva senso, per cui decise di farsi una doccia e di provare a dormire, sempre che i suoi pensieri glielo lasciassero fare.


	3. Preparativi.

Gaara aveva deciso di seguire il consiglio del fratello e, infatti, la prima cosa che fece una volta arrivato in ufficio fu proprio quella di accendere il portatile bianco che aveva sulla scrivania per inviare un'e-mail al suo amico di Konoha nonché Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Si era sempre dimostrato una gran bella persona, un amico su cui poteva sempre contare e un leader altrettanto attento alle esigenze del suo villaggio e della sua gente. Per Gaara, Naruto era una persona molto importante nella sua vita: era stata la prima persona che avesse capito realmente il dolore che si portava dentro come un macigno dalla nascita, il dolore di covare un mostro al suo interno. Anche Naruto, proprio come lui, era una forza portante e nessuno meglio di lui poteva capirlo. Ricordava ancora l'imbarazzante sconfitta all'età di tredici anni, subito dopo che l'esame dei chunin era stato interrotto dall'invasione del villaggio da parte dei ninja del suo stesso paese che si erano temporaneamente alleati con i ninja del Suono. Era stato in quel momento, quando entrambi giacevano a terra, sfiniti dalla lotta, che Naruto gli fece capire l'importanza degli amici e dell'amore verso il prossimo. Gli era estremamente debitore, se era cambiato, se aveva iniziato a comprendere e fare suoi quei concetti così importanti, era solo per merito delle sue parole.

Era comunque molto presto, per cui gli scrisse poche parole, chiedendo di potergli parlare di una questione urgente e, nell'attesa di una sua risposta, iniziò a sbrigare le sue solite facende burocratiche. Prese la lista delle missioni e iniziò a darvi un'occhiata. C'erano una dozzina di missioni di categoria D, missioni molto semplici che avrebbe potuto benissimo affidare ai chunin alle prime armi del villaggio; c'erano inoltre tre o quattro missioni di categoria C e un paio di categoria B, ma non era nulla di troppo serio. Erano comunque compiti che poteva far svolgere ai chunin, se avesse ricevuto missioni di livello A o peggio ancora S sarebbe stato costretto a mandare via i jonin. E questo proprio non se la sentiva, non in una situazione delicata come quella che il villaggio stava vivendo in quel momento. Stava per controllare di nuovo la casella di posta per vedere se Naruto gli avesse risposto, quando sentì la porta aprirsi. Temari entrò nel suo ufficio con il ventaglio da guerra fissato dietro la schiena, come suo solito, e un grosso sorriso stampato in viso.

« Buone notizie, Gaara! » esclamò lei, prendendo posto su una delle poltroncine di pelle scura che erano poste davanti alla sua scrivania.

« Non si usa più bussare? » gli fece lui, fissando il monitor del pc e la sua casella di posta ancora vuota.

« Ho convinto il daimyō a far visita al nostro villaggio! » continuò lei civettuola, senza dar retta minimamente all'ammonimento del fratello.

« In che senso  _hai convinto_? » le chiese allora lui, perplesso.

« Sulle prime sembrava molto restio a venire a farci visita. » continuò Temari, incrociando le braccia al petto. « Ma alla fine ha accettato. A questo punto dovremo sfoggiare il meglio che il villaggio possa offrire. »

« Ha già fissato la data dell'incontro? »

« Dice che può essere qui tra una settimana. » disse Temari, facendo spallucce.

« Molto bene, grazie mille. » rispose Gaara, sorridendole. « Sei appena tornata o sei passata prima a casa. »

« Sono venuta direttamente qui, pensavo fosse una cosa che avresti voluto sapere in fretta. » rispose lei.

« Sarai stanca dopo il viaggio, avresti potuto anche riposare. »

« Ma quale riposare! » esclamò la bionda. « Oggi pomeriggio ho anche lezione! »

« Sarà meglio che vada a stenderti un po', allora, so che hai una classe piena di belle personalità. »

« Belle personalità per non dire una classe di sfrenati. » sospirò la sorella, alzandosi. « Ma sì, credo che andrò davvero a stendermi. Sono stanca. »

« Allora vai, ci vediamo dopo. » così congedò la sorella che si chiuse la porta dietro. Quando fu di nuovo solo in ufficio, iniziò a controllare la lista dei chunin disponibili e iniziò a ad associare ognuno di loro ad una missione, finché uno squillo non attirò la sua attenzione. Proveniva dal suo portatile e si rese conto di avere una chiamata in arrivo su Skype da parte di Naruto. Da quando la tecnologia aveva preso piede, le comunicazioni erano diventate molto più veloci e sicure, e, ogni tanto, Naruto non mancava di fargli delle videochiamate del genere per il puro gusto di scambiare quattro chiacchiere. Accettò la chiamata e la faccia sorridente di Naruto apparve sullo schermo del suo pc. Indossava il copricapo da Hokage ed era circondato da pile e pile di fogli e documenti vari che sembravano non finire più.

« Ehi, Gaara! Come stai? » esclamò l'amico dall'altra parte dello schermo.

« Io sto abbastanza bene, ma non mi sembra che tu te la stia passando altrettanto meglio. » gli rispose, fissando tutto il caos che poteva vedere dal monitor.

« Eh, già, ho un sacco di carte da smaltire, sai, lavoro burocratico. » Sì, vero, lui poteva capire ma, a differenza di Naruto, Gaara non permetteva mai che i documenti si accumulassero così tanto, amava fare le cose con un certo criterio, senza tralasciare nulla. « Nell'e-mail dicevi che era urgente, così ho pensato chi chiamarti. Cosa succede. »

« È una cosa di poco conto, ma mi sta comunque tormentando da giorni. » disse il Kazekage, tornando serio per un attimo e prese a raccontare gli avvenimenti dei giorni precedenti. L'Hokage aggrottò la fronte man mano che lui procedeva nella storia, senza tralasciare neanche un dettaglio.

« Da come me l'hai raccontata, non mi sembra affatto una cosa di poco conto. » disse infine il biondo, incrociando le mani sotto il mento. « Anzi, direi che è abbastanza grave. Ti direi pure che potrei mandare uomini a rafforzare la sicurezza, ma senza la discussione di un piano dettagliato, mi è difficile capire come agire. »

« Lo capisco. » rispose il rosso, avvilito.

« Però, se per te va bene, possiamo fissare un incontro e parlarne meglio. »

« Mi sarebbe di grande aiuto. » convenne Gaara, ritrovando un po' di serenità.

« Ehm... se per te non è un problema, non è che si potrebbe fare qui a Konoha? Sai, ho un sacco di lavoro arretrato e non riesco proprio a muovermi. » fece Naruto, ridendo.

« Sì, lo vedo. » In realtà un problema c'era, aveva la visita del daimyō, doveva mettersi dietro ai preparativi. Ma non poteva fare altrimenti, avrebbe trovato una soluzione a tale problema. « Se le cose stanno così, allora va bene, mi recherò a Konoha domani stesso. »

« Perfetto! » esclamò l'altro. « Allora ti aspetto! » e, dopo essersi scambiati i saluti, la chiamata si interruppe. Ora doveva solo trovare il modo di far combaciare la sua visita ai preparativi per l'arrivo del daimyō. Ma prima doveva avvisare Kankuro e Temari che sarebbe partito l'indomani.

 

*** * ***

 

Voleva scendere al campo subito dopo aver chiuso la chiamata con Naruto, ma aveva preferito smaltire un altro po' dei documenti che aveva sulla scrivania e aveva finito anche di associare i suoi chunin alle varie missioni. Non se la sentiva di chiamare Temari per convocare i ninja, era appena tornata da un lungo viaggio, aveva bisogno di riposarsi. E Kankuro aveva lezione e non poteva interromperlo, così aspettò di finire i vari lavori in ufficio per recarsi di persona al campo d'addestramento all'aperto. Quando arrivò si rese conto che il fratello aveva deciso di fare lezione di arti marziali, infatti dall'ingresso poteva vedere varie coppie di ninja sparpagliate per tutto il campo che combattevano. Molti di loro erano provati dall'intenso allenamento, Gaara se ne rendeva conto dai movimenti rallentati e dalle pigre schivate dei ragazzi. Solo due o tre coppie sembravano essere ancora nel pieno delle loro forze e, tra quelle, gli parve che una dei ragazzi che stava ancora combattendo al massimo era l'Igarashi. Probabilmente si stavano dando al judo, perché Kimiko prese la compagna per il judoji e la atterrò con un perfetto  _O Uchi Gari_ , sotto gli occhi attenti del suo maestro che rimase sorpreso dalla prodezza di quella spazzata. Anche Gaara rimase molto sorpreso, quella ragazza pareva nascondere un sacco di potenzialità. Gli fece anche piacere notare come tese la mano alla propria compagna e la aiutò ad alzarsi, ma qualcosa sembrò andare storto. La ragazza cadde pesantemente al suolo e Kimiko corse subito a sorreggerla. Nell'impatto col suolo, doveva essersi fatta male, infatti la ragazza a terra era lì che si reggeva la lombare a denti stretti. Kankuro si precipitò subito in suo soccorso e, insieme a Kimiko, la aiutò a sedersi. Gaara non sapeva cosa fare, se accorrere anche lui, ma non lo fece per paura di poter disturbare il fratello, anche se il suo istinto gli gridava a pieni polmoni per fare qualcosa. Dopo aver ordinato ad un paio di allievi di accompagnare la compagna ferita in infermeria, radunò la classe tutta intorno a sé.

« Vorrei che prendeste quello che è successo con Shiori come monito. » sentì dire a Kankuro. « La prima cosa che vi ho insegnato con le arti marziali e saper cadere, per evitare che vi facciate male in battaglia. Adesso è successo qui, all'interno del villaggio, sotto allenamento, ma immaginate cosa potrebbe comportare durante una battaglia. » Ogni volta che Gaara faceva notare al fratello le sue capacità oratorie, Kankuro negava fermamente, dicendo che non era poi così vero. A Gaara gli era sempre parso il contrario; ogni volta che Kankuro proferiva parola, i suoi allievi pendevano dalle sue labbra, cercando poi di seguire il più fedelmente possibile i suoi consigli. « Direi che un po' di ripetizioni non vi faranno male, per cui ripartiamo da qui, ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi aiuti a mostrare agli altri l'esercizio. » Forse si aspettava che qualcuno si fece avanti, ma non accadde nulla, si librò nell'aria solo un grande silenzio. « Piano, non tutti insieme però, me ne serve solo uno! » esclamò poi, facendo scoppiare a ridere l'intera classe. Era un'abilità che Gaara gli invidiava molto, il fratello sapeva mettere tutti a suo agio con molta semplicità. Un'abilità che gli sarebbe piaciuto molto possedere, ci stava provando e a detta di Temari stava facendo passi da gigante. « Immagino che anche questa volta sarà Kimiko a darci una dimostrazione, no? » Infatti la prodigiosa kunoichi si fece avanti, raggiungendo Kankuro al centro del cerchio umano. « L'esercizio è molto semplice, a turno ognuno di voi si farà avanti e farà l'esercizio insieme a me, cosìcché potrò accertarmi davvero che impariate una volta per tutte a cadere. L'esercizio sarà quello che avete visto fare a Kimiko e Shiori poco fa. Ragazza, sei pronta? »

« Sì. » rispose lei, mettendosi in posizione, afferrando il judoji di Kankuro.

« Bene, guardate attent ̶ » ma il povero marionettista non fece in tempo a finire di parlare che la ragazza l'aveva già buttato a terra, tra le risate generali dei ragazzi. Anche Gaara non poté fare a meno di ridere di fronte a tale scena, non se lo aspettava. « Hei, credevo fosse chiaro che il  _tori_ sarei stato io. » sbuffò l'istruttore, rimettendosi in piedi.

« Chiedo scusa, non avevo compreso. » fece lei molto vaga.

« Non hai compreso o non hai voluto farlo? » ribatté lui. Non era arrabbiato, a Gaara parve piuttosto divertito. Sapeva che il fratello aveva un buon rapporto con la sua classe, ma non immaginava così tanto, era bello vedere come fossero tutti in perfetta armonia. « Va bene, mettiamo un attimo gli scherzi da parte, su. » disse poi, per richiamare l'attenzione e i due si rimisero di nuovo in posizione e, questa volta, la spazzata andò a segno, con una caduta impeccabile da parte di Kimiko. « Visto? Non è poi così difficile, su, avanti, chi vuol essere il primo? » Voltò la testa un attimo e, alla fine, parve accorgersi della sua presenza. « Sapete cosa? Prendetevi un attimo di respiro, io mi allontano un attimo, non voglio casini, intesi? Hisato, Nori, mi riferisco a voi. » fece infine fulminando i diretti interessati con lo sguardo prima di avviarsi nella sua direzione.

« Quella ragazza ti ha steso, letteralmente. » disse Gaara, consegnando al fratello la lista dei chunin da mandare in missione.

« Hai visto tutto, vero? » fece lui, imbarazzato. « Se non avessi i riflessi pronti, mi sarei fatto sicuramente male. »

« In effetti, la tecnica di quella ragazza è impeccabile. » convenne il Kazekage, senza distogliere un attimo lo sguardo da Kimiko. La ragazza stava cercando ristoro all'ombra, parlottando e ridendo con altri compagni.

« Te l'ho detto che uno dei soggetti migliori che ho. Comunque sì, te li mando subito dopo gli allenamenti per le informazioni. »

« Ti ringrazio. Ah, un'altra cosa. Ho seguito il tuo consiglio e ho parlato con Naruto. »

« E? »

« Parto domani per Konoha, abbiamo fissato un incontro. »

« Quindi abbiamo dei rinforzi? »

« Lo scopriremo domani. » sospirò Gaara. Non pretendeva mai nulla dalla vita, ma ammetteva che dei rinforzi non avrebbero fatto altro che giovargli, sperava davvero che Naruto potesse dargli una mano.

« Speriamo che qualcosa fili per il verso giusto, ehi, ma mi stai ascoltando? » esclamò poi il fratello, scuotendolo per le spalle. « Cavolo, sembra che tu abbia la testa tra le nuvole, negli ultimi giorni. »

« Sì, ti ho sentito. » ribatté il rosso, continuando a fissare la ragazza che tanto lo affascinava. Per un attimo lei si girò nella sua direzione e incrociò il suo sguardo, che Gaara distolse quasi all'istante, concentrando di nuovo l'attenzione sul fratello.

« Che stavi fissando? » chiese Kankuro circospetto.

« Ehm... la tua classe. » di solito non lo faceva, ma questa volta mentì spudoratamente. Non se la sentiva di dire che, in realtà, stava fissando una persone in particolare. « Sembra davvero ben assortita. »

« Ma a chi vuoi darla a bere? » esclamò di nuovo lui, sornione. « Chi stavi guardando? »

« Nessuno in particolare, ti dico. » cominciava a innervosirsi, a sudare freddo, non gli piaceva essere messo sotto torchio, benché meno dal fratello.

« Si, come no. »

« Libero di non crederci. » insistette il Kazekage. Sentiva le mani sudate.

« Non me la bevo, tanto lo scopro. » gongolò il fratello. « Va bene, io torno a lezione, si sono rilassati anche troppo. Fila in ufficio e non ti guardare indietro! » aggiunse poi, allontanandosi.

« Non stavo fissando nessuno! » gli urlò dietro per farsi sentire anche a quella distanza, rendendosi conto che così aveva attirato l'attenzione dell'intera classe su di se, così come quella di Kimiko che lo guardò, ridendo sommessamente. Kankuro fu meno discreto e scoppiò a ridere. « Va bene, ti ho detto che hai ragione! »

Sentì le guance che gli stavano diventando rosse per l'imbarazzo dovuto alla scena, per cui girò i tacchi prima di dare a Kankuro un altro pretesto per ridere di lui.

 

*** * ***

 

« Ma sei impazzito, non puoi andare da solo! » esclamò Temari, piombando nel suo ufficio come una furia.

« Credo ti debba insegnare di nuovo che si bussa prima di entrare. » fece Gaara, staccando gli occhi dal monitor.

« Con tutti i problemi che ci sono vuoi andare da solo? E poi, chi ci pensa ai preparativi per l'arrivo del daimyō se tu non ci sei? » continuò la sorella con maggior foga, ignorando deliberatamente ciò che Gaara le aveva appena detto.

« Era uno dei problemi con cui volevo discutere con voi. »

« In effetti ci ho pensato, quando sei venuto oggi pomeriggio al campo, ma poi non te l'ho detto. »

« Certo, eri troppo impegnato a sghignazzare. » sibilò il rosso.

«  _Touché._  » ribatté il fratello maggiore, prendendo posto sulla poltroncina davanti a lui.

« Ma di che diavolo state parlando? » esclamò Temari perplessa. « Non importa adesso. Gaara, hai bisogno di una scorta! »

« È un incontro informale, Temari, non c'è né bisogno. »

« Io gliel'ho detto. » fece Kankuro, facendo spallucce.

« Zitto, tu! » gli ringhiò Temari in risposta.

« Ok, adesso fai paura. »

« E non pensi che, con tutto quello che si dice in giro, qualcuno potrebbe attaccarti durante il viaggio? » riprese la bionda, ignorando Kankuro.

« Saprei cavarmela, no? » esclamò Gaara, stranito.

« Mettiamola così » fece Temari facendo un respiro profondo e prendendo posto sulla poltroncina rimanente, alla destra di Kankuro. « se non vuoi farlo per te, allora fallo per me. Mi sentirei più sicura sapendo che qualcuno ti guarda le spalle. » Temari era così, anche se era consapevole della forza di Gaara non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi per la sua incolumità. « Posso accompagnarti io. »

« Sì, così vai a Konoha da Shikamaru. Due piccioni con una fava. » sentenziò Kankuro, sornione che, per tutta risposta, si beccò un pugno nello stomaco. Gaara voleva ridere, ma non lo fece per paura di essere picchiato a sua volta. Sapeva quanto poteva essere pericolosa la sorella, quando toccavi un nervo scoperto come quello. « Dicevo, in due dovremo bastare. »

« Io passo, stavolta. » si intromise Kankuro quando ebbe ripreso un po' di fiato.

« Come mai? » fece Gaara, perplesso. Da sempre la sua scorta erano stati i suoi fratelli, era stano che Kankuro si tirasse fuori.

« Ho delle lezioni extra da impartire a quelle teste vuote che rimarranno al villaggio mentre gli altri saranno in missione, gli hai visti oggi pomeriggio, sono indietro. » sospirò il marionettista. « Se vuoi posso mandare Akinori a farti da scorta. »

« Buona idea, cavolo vedo che ogni tanto qualcuna te ne viene. » lo derise la bionda. Mentre i due iniziarono a discutere, Gaara si ricordò di una cosa. A parte i ninja più indietro con gli allenamenti, non aveva affidato nessuna missione a Kimiko. Forse quel viaggio le sarebbe potuto servire da allenamento, in fondo aveva dimostrato di essere molto abile.

« Ah, lo sapevo! » esclamò Kankuro quando Gaara diede voce ai suoi pensieri. « Era lei che fissavi oggi, vero? Lo sapevo! »

« Gaara, di che sta parlando? » chiese Temari accigliata.

« Non né ho idea. » decise che continuare a mascherare ciò che successe quel pomeriggio era la cosa migliore. Non sapeva perché ma si sentiva un po' in imbarazzo quando gli riaffiorava alla mente il breve contatto visivo con la ragazza. Era una sensazione che non riusciva a spiegarsi e, finché non né sarebbe venuto a capo, era meglio tenerla per sè. « Comunque non ha missioni e ho avuto il piacere di notare come sia una kunoichi in gamba. Potrebbe essere la missione adatta a lei. »

« Ti rendi conto che sarebbe una missione di livello S, sì? » ribatté Temari, poco convinta. Kankuro continuava a ridere sotto i baffi e lui decise di ignorarlo.

« Solo perché sono il Kazekage, altrimenti sarebbe una semplice missione di scorta. » disse lui, con tutta la calma di cui era disposto in quel momento. Doveva ammettere che Kankuro ci stava mettendo il peso da novanta e continuava a premere sulla sua psiche come un macigno, coi suoi continui sghignazzi. Cosa pensava? Sapeva che non era così, non la stava fissando perché pensasse che fosse carina o altro, non era da lui ed era questo che stava pensando sicuramente il fratello, ne era certo. O forse no? Forse era anche un po' per quello e l'intera faccenda lo stava facendo impazzire. Non gli era mai capitato di provare un'attrazione così forte nei confronti di una persona che non fossero i suoi amici o la sua famiglia, era una sensazione strana, magnetica.

« Come preferisci, se ne sei convinto per me va bene. Kankuro? » fece infine Temari, sconfitta

« Per me va più che bene, corro da Akinori a riferire. » esclamò poi, correndo fuori dall'ufficio.

« Posso sapere cosa gli prende? È stano. Gli hai detto qualcosa? Che è successo oggi? » chiese Temari, fissando il corridoio vuoto.

« Niente di importante. » la liquidò rapidamente. Non aveva molta voglia di raccontarle l'accaduto, anche lei si sarebbe presa gioco di lui, se lo sentiva. Loro dicevano sempre che era buffo vederlo approcciarsi a questo genere di cose ma lui non capiva proprio perché. E un po' lo infastidiva, anche.

« Ok, allora, se lo dici tu. Sicuramente sei più affidabile del folle che è appena corso via come un razzo fuori dal tuo ufficio. » la sorella si alzò e gli scompigliò i capelli con la mano. Era un gesto affettuoso, come i pizzicotti che ogni tanto gli dava sulle guance. Ecco, quello non lo infastidiva. In passato avrebbe ucciso a quei contatti, ma ora doveva ammettere che era piuttosto piacevole. « Io vado, ho del lavoro da fare. Non fare troppo tardi stasera. »

« Non credo che correrò il rischio. » mormorò lui, tornando con gli occhi sul monitor.


	4. L'arrivo di Konoha.

La mattina seguente Temari e Gaara uscirono di casa per incamminarsi presso la stazione dove avrebbero incontrato Akinori con la sorella, pronti per viaggio presso Konohagakure. Gaara, come la sorella, aveva preparato poche cose, lo stretto necessario per star via un paio di giorni. Prima di andarsene, aveva incaricato Kankuro di supervisionare i preparativi per l'arrivo del daimyō, almeno finché non fosse tornato al villaggio. Sulle prime, il marionettista aveva storto il naso, ma alla fine accettò suo malgrado l'ingrato compito che il fratello gli aveva dato. Arrivati alla stazione, si incontrarono con Kimiko e Akinori che gli stavano aspettando lungo i binari. Akinori sembrava già vigile nella sua tenuta da jonin, mentre la sorella più giovane aveva la faccia assonnata e si guardava intorno un po' spaesata.

« Buongiorno. » salutò Gaara appena arrivato, seguito da un cenno della mano di Temari.

« Buongiorno, Onorevole Kazekage. » rispose Akinori, andandogli incontro. « Vi ringrazio ancora per aver permesso a mia sorella di poter partecipare a questa missione. »

« Sono sicuro che non deluderà le mie aspettative. » rispose Gaara, guardando nella direzione di Kimiko. La ragazza lo guardò con tanto d'occhi, forse sorpresa dalle sue parole.

« Avete delle aspettative su di me? » disse infatti lei, non sicura di aver compreso bene.

« Dopo quello che ho visto negli ultimi giorni, sono sicuro che tu abbia molte capacità. » disse il Kazekage. « Devi solo avere la possibilità di svilupparle. »

« Allora, grazie. » mormorò lei, titubante, come se non fosse del tutto sicura di doverlo ringraziare sul serio. In fondo quella era una missione di livello S, era normale sentire della pressione addosso, ma Gaara era più che convinto che la ragazza avrebbe potuto sostenerla senza problemi.

« Vuoi vedere che è lei la ragazza che ha buttato a terra Kankuro? » esclamò Temari, voltandosi vero il fratello. Dopo quelle parole, le guance di Akinori si colorarono di rosso per l'imbarazzo e la diretta interessata la guardò con il disagio negli occhi. « Allora devi essere davvero in gamba. Sono curiosa di vederti sul campo. » aggiunse poi, sorridendogli.

« Grazie, maestra Temari. » rispose allora la ragazza dai capelli mogano con un leggero inchino, ricambiando il sorriso. « Vedrò di non deludere le vostre aspettative e quelle del Kazekage. »

«  _Onorevole_ Kazekage. » la bacchettò Akinori severo.

« Non preoccuparti, va bene così. » esclamò il rosso, pronto. In lontananza, i quattro sentirono lo sbuffo del Fulmitreno che stava arrivando in stazione e fecero un passo indietro per non essere investiti in pieno dalla folata di vento portata dalla locomotiva. Gaara notò come Kimiko guardava con una certa curiosità e fascino la locomotiva avvicinarsi sempre di più. Quella mattina indossava anche lei la divisa dei ninja di Suna e portava affisso sul retro della schiena una lunga alabarda. Quando il treno si fermò per permettere ai passeggeri di salire, Gaara fu il primo ad entrare nel vagone, seguito da Temari. Kimiko fu l'ultima ad entrare e, dopo essersi tolta l'alabarda dalla schiena e averla posata di traverso sul sedile, andò a sedersi al fianco di Akinori, di fronte a Gaara, continuandosi a guardare intorno con curiosità. Quando il treno partì, la ragazza ebbe un sussulto, ma nessuno ci fece caso, tranne Gaara che stava continuando a guardarla, a  _studiarla_. Avrebbero impiegato un paio d'ore per arrivare a Konoha, non di più, se tutto andava bene. Con il prendere piede delle nuove tecnologie, si erano anche sviluppati i mezzi di trasporto, e tutti i paesi delle terre ninja erano ora collegati da una rete ferroviaria che attraversava tutto il paese. Era una grande comodità, pensò Gaara; se si fossero dovuti mettere in viaggio alla vecchia maniera, a piedi, avrebbero impiegato ben tre giorni per arrivare nel paese del fuoco. Mentre il treno procedeva lungo il percorso, la ragazza di fronte a lui continuava a guardare esterrefatta fuori dal finestrino, completamente incantata dal paesaggio che le scorreva sotto gli occhi, e Akinori e Temari avevano intrapreso una lunga conversazione sulle milizie locali e sulle nozioni di addestramento che Gaara faticava a seguire, troppo concentrato in altro.

« È la prima volta che sali su un treno, vero? » si decise a dire infine il rosso. La piccola giara di sabbia che portava sempre con se giaceva ora sul sedile accanto a lui, insieme al suo copricapo.

« In realtà sì. » rispose la ragazza timidamente, cercando di evitare il contatto visivo. Ecco, l'aveva messa di nuovo in difficoltà, e un po' si maledì per questo. Non era sua intenzione, voleva solo rompere il ghiaccio. « È così evidente? » aggiunse poi, guardando un punto fisso alle spalle di Gaara, oltre il finestrino.

« Un po'. » rispose lui, sorridendole. Una volta Naruto gli disse che un sorriso era capace di sistemare ogni cosa, e sembrò funzionare. « Sai, anche io la prima volta ho avuto la tua stessa reazione, per questo me ne sono accorto. » continuò poi.

« Davvero? » fece l'altra di rimando, rilassandosi. « Io, personalmente, lo trovo molto affascinante. Insomma, stiamo percorrendo una distanza non indifferente in poco tempo, è fantastico. »

« È sicuramente un grande vantaggio. » convenne Gaara, incrociando le braccia al petto. « Per non parlare del fatto che, in questo modo, risparmiamo molto tempo ed energie. »

« Vero. » convenne la kunoichi. « Posso farle una domanda, se non sono indiscreta? »

« Certo, dimmi. »

« È da un po' che ci penso. » iniziò lei, giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli sfuggita alla coda. « Il villaggio è pieno di jonin addestrati e pronti per una missione di questa entità. Allora mi stavo chiedendo... perché avete scelto me? »

« Perché ti ho reputato idonea alla situazione. » rispose pronto lui. Doveva ammettere che un po' se l'aspettava una domanda del genere, ma non si faceva problemi a motivare le sue ragioni. « Ho avuto modo di osservare le tue capacità durante gli allenamenti, inoltre ho letto il tuo fascicolo è ho visto che hai portato a termine tutte le missioni che ti sono state assegnate in maniera esemplare, con tanto di gratificazioni da parte dei tuoi superiori. Per essere una semplice kunoichi di grado chunin è strabiliante. »

« Potrebbe darsi, ma resta il fatto che io sono soltanto un chunin. » insistette Kimiko. « Un jonin avrebbe più esperienza di me. »

« Non è il grado di un ninja a determinarne il valore, ma le sue azioni. » rispose Gaara, calmo. « Sono loro che parlano per noi. »

« Se è così, allora farò del mio meglio. » rispose lei, determinata.

« Non ne dubito. » A quelle parole, lo sguardo della ragazza si accese di gioia e di determinazione, e Gaara fu lieto di essere riuscito a non combinare un completo casino. Avrebbe tanto voluto avere la spontaneità dei suoi compagni di Konoha, ci stava lavorando duramente, ma non sembrò essere andata così male, la ragazza le aveva rivolto anche un sorriso.

 

*** * ***

 

Quando scesero dal treno, trovarono li ad aspettarli Shikamaru, il fidato braccio destro dell'Hokage, e Gaara non poté fare a meno di vedere gli occhi della sorella illuminarsi alla vista del ragazzo. Lei lo aveva già visto dal finestrino del vagone, trasalendo leggermente al suo fianco. Non era mistero che ormai la sorella fosse in un profonda relazione sentimentale con lo shinobi di Konoha. Quando la bionda aveva annunciato ai suoi fratelli che aveva deciso di stare con lui, Gaara cadde un po' dalle nuvole, non capendo di cosa la sorella stesse parlando. A quel punto il fratello scoppiò a ridere in una fragorosa risata.  _Non dirmi che non te ne sei mai reso conto? Perché, secondo te, Temari preme sempre affinché tu la mandi a Konoha? Dai, è chiaro come il sole!_ Disse poi tra una risata e l'altra, e lo prese in giro per un mese buono dopo l'annuncio. Infatti la sorella scese per prima, seguita da lui e dal resto della scorta.

« Ma guarda un po', chi abbiamo qui? » fece lei una volta di fronte a Shikamaru. Il ragazzo la salutò con un cenno della mano e con un sorriso. « Kazekage. » fece poi, rivolto a lui. « Sarò io a scortarvi dall'Hokage. »

Shikamaru scortò loro in città, fino alla magione del capo villaggio. Per tutto il tragitto, Temari camminò al fianco del ragazzo, parlottando con lui su qualcosa che Gaara non riusciva a capire da quella distanza. Intanto lui camminava di fianco a Kimiko, seguito da Akinori. Gaara notò come l'alabarda della ragazza sobbalzava ad ogni passo e come lei si guardasse estasiata intorno a sé. Forse era la prima volta che metteva piede in un villaggio straniero, perché guardava avidamente tutto ciò che la circondava. Appena arrivati alla magione, Shikamaru li condusse nello studio di Naruto. Gaara si lasciò Kimiko e Akinori alle spalle, appostati fuori dalla stanza, di guardia. L'ufficio di Naruto era immerso nel più completo caos: sulla scrivania erano sparsi diversi documenti e pile di fogli altissime e altre erano posate a terra, ai lati del tavolo. Naruto era seduto dietro a esso, completamente immerso a digitare freneticamente sulla tastiera del suo computer. Quando sentì la porta aprirsi, alzò lo sguardo e, alla vista di Gaara, si alzò per andargli incontro.

« Gaara! È bello rivederti, amico mio. » esclamò il biondo, stringendogli la mano.

« Lo è anche per me. » disse Gaara sorridendo e ricambiando la stretta. « Ma vorrei fosse stato in circostanze diverse. »

« Eh, già, sarebbe stato meglio. » sospirò l'Hokage, invitando i suoi ospiti ad entrare e Gaara prese posto su una sedia messa lì apposta per lui, di fronte a Naruto. Si tolse il copricapo bianco e verde e lo posò sul tavolo, di fronte a lui, mentre Temari prendeva posto alle sue spalle, in piedi, e Shikamaru si diresse accanto al biondo. « Ti chiedo scusa per tutto il trambusto che vedi, puoi capirvi, vero? » riprese poi Naruto, ammiccando.

« In piccola parte sì, ti capisco. »

« Ah, giusto! Conoscendoti, il tuo ufficio non sarà caotico come questo. » esclamò il biondo, chiudendo il portatile e mettendolo da parte. « Direi di essere seri per un po' e di lasciare le chiacchiere per dopo. Veniamo ai dettagli per i quali sei qui. » aggiunse poi, assumendo una parvenza di serietà.

« Il fatto è questo, dettagli non ce ne sono. » sospirò Temari, posando i gomiti sulla sullo schienale della sedia su cui era seduto il Kazekage. « Sappiamo solo che un drappello di ninja sono stati avvistati al di fuori delle nostre mura. »

« Quanti erano, secondo le vostre vedette? »

« Non più di venti unità. » rispose il rosso.

« Non sono un numero preoccupante, però. » fece Naruto, rimuginando. « Sappiamo almeno con chi abbiamo a che fare? »

« Ho chiesto qualche informazione, prima di partire. » Temari prese la parola e tutti si voltarono dalla sua parte, Gaara compreso. « Pare che gli abbiano visti con indosso dei coprifronte, ma non sono riusciti a capire di quale paese potessero essere originari. »

« Questo non è stato detto al consiglio. » esclamò Gaara, basito.

« Evidentemente non lo hanno ritenuto un dettaglio fondamentale, visto che, come hai detto, era notte e queste sono solo supposizioni. » si intromise Shikamaru, incrociando le braccia al petto.

« In ogni caso, sappiamo che abbiamo a che fare con dei ninja. » disse Naruto, calmo. « Almeno di questo ne siamo certi. »

« Immagino che abbiate già aumentato le difese del villaggio, vero? » chiese Shikamaru.

« Abbiamo raddoppiato i turni di guardia, sì. » annuì Gaara, rigido sulla sua poltrona.

« Cos'è che ti preoccupa allora, Gaara? Le tue difese dovebbero bastare. » disse Naruto, fissandolo.

« È questo il punto. Se prima era solo una sensazione, adesso ne sono certo, alla luce di quanto scoperto da Temari. » sospirò il rosso, preoccupato. « Se sono ninja, ho motivo di credere che sotto ci sia qualcosa di più grande di quello che pensiamo. »

« Ma le tue sono solo supposizioni, Gaara. » insistette il biondo. « Sei sicuro di non starti preoccupando troppo? »

« Raramente mi sbaglio, Naruto, lo sai bene. » ribatté lui., posando i gomiti sul tavolo di fronte a lui. « E, se davvero fosse così, non credo che il mio villaggio ne uscirebbe indenne. »

Naruto si coprì la bocca, pensando, e la stanza calò in un leggero silenzio. Gaara poteva percepire la presenza della sorella dietro di sé, che spostava il peso del corpo da una gamba all'altra. Se ne accorse dal fatto che, spostando il peso, la sorella faceva muovere impercettibilmente lo schienale della sedia da una parte all'altra. Una persona normale non se ne sarebbe neanche accorta, ma Gaara era un ninja, aveva i sensi molto più sviluppati di una persona comune.

« Potrei mandare alcuni dei miei a Suna, per monitorare la situazione. » fece infine Naruto, rompendo il silenzio. « Tanto per iniziare. »

« Chi hai intenzione di mandare? » chiese Temari.

« I migliori di cui Konoha è fornita. » sorrise l'Hokage, prendendo un foglio da un cassetto della scrivania, analizzandolo. Poi prese una penna e iniziò a segnarci sopra qualcosa e, quando ebbe finito, lo consegnò a Shikamaru. « Convoca i ninja che ti ho segnato sulla lista. Te la senti di andare con loro, Shikamaru? Mi avviserai tu se le cose si mettono male. »

« Dico che sarebbe una bella seccatura. » disse Shikamaru svogliatamente, prendendo la lista dalle mani del biondo e leggendola. Quando ebbe finito, poi, alzò gli occhi su Temari. « Ma dico che si potrebbe fare. »

« Bene, allora. Vai a chiamare gli altri. » Shikamaru uscì in fretta dall'ufficio, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

« Posso sapere chi hai fatto chiamare? » fece poi Gaara, giocherellando con il suo copricapo.

« Vedrai quando arriveranno, credo che tu li conosca bene. »

 

*** * ***

 

Naruto aveva insistito affinché, dopo l'incontro, Gaara e la sua scorta passassero la notte al villaggio.  _Già non ti vedo mai, se poi una di quelle poche volte che vieni te vai anche_ , aveva esclamato l'Hokage. A quel punto Gaara si lasciò convincere, trascinato dall'entusiasmo dell'amico, e, dopo l'incontro, andarono in cerca di un posto dove alloggiare. Akinori e la sorella decisero di rimanere nelle loro rispettive stanze, stanchi dal viaggio e dalla giornata, mentre Temari, a detta sua, si sarebbe riposata anche lei. _Puoi anche dirmi senza problemi che vai da Shikamaru, non c'è nulla di male,_ le disse lui in tutta calma, guadagnandosi così lo sguardo straniato della sorella che, borbottando tra sé e sé, lasciò la stanza in preda all'imbarazzo. Gaara ancora non riusciva a capire perché la sorella si ostinasse a inventare scuse su scuse, quando si trattava di Shikamaru. Aveva già constatato come il ragazzo tenesse particolarmente alla sorella, pensava fossero una bella coppia. E poi, se la sorella era felice, lo sarebbe stato anche lui. Dal canto suo, dopo essersi riposato un po' anche lui, lasciò la sua stanza per raggiungere Naruto e passare una serata con l'amico. Era felice ogni volta che si trovava con lui, era un buon amico, uno di cui puoi fidarti ciecamente. Uno di quelli che sai che non ti tradiranno mai. Quella sera, addirittura, Naruto cercò di convincerlo, tra una chiacchiera e l'altra, a bere del saké con lui. Tempo prima si sarebbe rifiutato, dal momento che non riusciva proprio ad ingerire nemmeno una goccia d'alcol. Il fratello ci aveva provato svariate volte a farlo bere, e ogni volta aveva una gran voglia di sputare fuori quello che aveva appena bevuto ma, per una questione di orgoglio, si ritrovò sempre a buttar giù tutto ciò che Kankuro, e quella sera Naruto, gli propinava, odiando la sensazione di sentir la gola prendere fuoco. Alla fine a furia di prove, ci aveva quasi preso gusto, lo trovava quasi piacevole. Subito dopo aver bevuto un bicchierino di saké, Naruto iniziò a ridere di gusto alla faccia soddisfatta del rosso che, dopo essersi ripreso, si unì anche lui all'amico, tanto era contagioso. Alla fine, però, Gaara tornò nella sua stanza con un lieve giramento di testa, forse aveva esagerato un pochino. Si diresse subito alla reception per farsi dare le chiavi della sua stanza, aveva una gran voglia di andare a stendersi e sperare che, in quel modo, il mal di testa passasse, ma qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione, nel suo cammino verso l'alloggio. Un suono, anzi, una musica, leggera e dolce, provenire da quella che, pensò, fosse una sorta di sala comune della struttura. Attirato dalla melodia, Gaara sembrò dimenticarsi del suo mal di testa e iniziò a camminare nella direzione opposta, verso quelle note. Si sporse dalla porta quel tanto che bastava per scorgere una figura femminile, minuta, seduta davanti a quello che sembrò essere un pianoforte, la fonte di quella dolce musica. Inebriato da ciò che sentiva, si scorse ancora di più, appoggiandosi con la spalla allo stipite della porta, incrociando le braccia al petto e chiudendo gli occhi, per immergersi di più nell'atmosfera. La ragazza che stava suonando il pianoforte continuava a colpirlo ogni giorno che passava. Gaara aveva riconosciuto Kimiko dai suoi lunghi capelli mogano, dal colore inconfondibile, anche se, in quel momento, erano sciolti e le ricadevano lungo la schiena, e ondeggiavano al ritmo della musica. Muoveva sinuosamente le mani sul pianoforte, accarezzando con dolcezza ogni singolo tasto che sfiorava, e il suo intero corpo ne seguiva il movimento. Gaara non aveva mai sentito qualcuno suonare così bene, a dirla tutta non aveva mai sentito nessuno suonare il pianoforte, per cui ne rimase completamente affascinato. Sarebbe rimasto lì a sentirla suonare per tutta la notte, ma il suo mal di testa non accennava a migliorare, anzi, più passava il tempo e quello non faceva altro che peggiorare, colpa anche della

stanchezza. Fece per voltarsi e andarsene quando, preso da un capogiro, sbatté violentemente la spalla contro il muro e iniziò a imprecare sommessamente. Il suo inveire aveva attirato l'attenzione della ragazza che, smettendo di suonare all'improvviso, si voltò dalla sua parte.

« Onorevole Kazekage! » esclamò la ragazza, alzandosi di scatto dalla poltroncina e andandogli incontro. « State bene? »

« Sì, sto bene. » rispose Gaara, cercando di ricomporsi. In quel momento si sentì un po' in imbarazzo, non gli capitava mai di imprecare così, ma quella volta non seppe trattenersi. Intanto il capogiro che l'aveva colto sembrava stesse passando, lasciando solo una grande pressione sul cranio, che lo racchiudeva in una morsa, e un forte dolore alla spalla destra.

« A me non sembra, siete un po' pallido. » insistette la ragazza, scrutandolo in volto. « Perché non vi sedete un attimo? » aggiunse poi, continuando a studiarlo. Gaara non seppe cosa dire, si lasciò solo guidare dalla ragazza verso una delle poltroncine messe al centro della stanza. « Deduco che la vostra serata sia andata bene. »

« Sì, ma credo di aver esagerato. » mormorò lui, lasciandosi andare sulla poltrona. In quel momento sentiva molto caldo, e si segnò mentalmente di non alzare troppo il gomito la prossima volta, o di evitare di farsi convincere da Naruto ad andare avanti a bere ad oltranza.

« Almeno vi siete svagato un po'. » disse lei, sorridendogli dall'altra parte della seduta.

« Tu invece? Com'è andata la giornata? » In quel momento non seppe riconoscersi, era l'alcol che lo faceva parlare, ma poco gli importava. Si voltò dalla parte della kunoichi che la guardò con tanto d'occhi.

« Bhé, che dire. Ho studiato un po' e poi ho visto il pianoforte. » rispose lei, che si voltò istintivamente verso lo strumento. « Non ho saputo resistere, credo di aver passato qui il resto della serata. »

« È da molto che suoni? » continuò lui, continuando a guardarla.

« Da quando avevo circa cinque anni, mi ha insegnato mia madre. » rispose lei, arrossendo. Gaara, in quel momento, pensò che fosse una ragazza molto carina, con i suoi occhi color ametista e i suoi lineamenti delicati. Cercò di convincersi ancora una volta che era l'alcol che gli offuscava i pensieri, per questo all'inizio non voleva approcciarsi ad esso.

« Sei davvero molto brava. » disse lui, poi, facendo arrossire ancora di più la ragazza.

« Grazie. » rispose lei, timidamente. « È tardi, forse e meglio che andiate a riposare, dopo una giornata del genere dovete essere stanco. » aggiunse poi, alzandosi. In effetti, doveva ammetterlo, si sentiva stremato e aveva una gran voglia di andare a dormire, cosa che capitava molto di rado.

« Credo tu abbia ragione. » convenne il ragazzo, alzandosi a sua volta. Quando si drizzò in piedi, lo colpì un nuovo capogiro, questo più forte, costringendolo a risedersi di nuovo, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

« State bene? Avete bisogno di una mano? » chiese poi la ragazza, guardandolo poco convinta delle condizioni del suo capo villaggio. « Magari un'aspirina? » aggiunse poi, ridendo sotto i baffi.

« No, grazie. Con un po' di riposo credo mi passerà. » disse poi, provando a rialzarsi. « Ti auguro una buonanotte. » disse poi, facendo per uscire dalla stanza. In lontananza sentì la ragazza che lo ringraziava, prima che anche lei si avviasse nella sua stanza. Era già la seconda volta che faceva una figuraccia in così poco tempo, non gli capitava mai. Però non si sentiva poi così a disagio, come il giorno al campo. Forse perché, in fondo al cuore, sapeva di aver bisogno di distrarsi e quella sera lo aveva finalmente fatto. Però non osava immaginare le risate di Temari e Kankuro quando avrebbero saputo in che stato aveva fatto ritorno dopo la serata con Naruto.


	5. La forma dei timori

La mattina seguente, Gaara si svegliò più tardi del previsto e con un cerchio intorno alla testa. Forse, la sera prima, avrebbe dovuto accettare l'aspirina che Kimiko gli aveva offerto, almeno così non si sarebbe sentito la testa così pesante. Si preparò molto velocemente e infatti, quando lasciò la propria stanza, tutti e tre i suoi accompagnatori erano già pronti, stavano solo aspettando che lui arrivasse. Si accorse come Temari, con un solo sguardo verso di lui, si era già accorta che qualcosa non andasse per il verso giusto e di come fece due più due, quasi scoppiando a ridere, ma si trattenne. La ragazza che la sera prima lo aveva visto in quello stato, invece, si limitava a giocherellare con l'asta della sua alabarda, incurante della reazione di Temari. Durante il percorso verso la magione dell'Hokage, la testa di Gaara iniziò a pulsare convulsamente, recandogli forte dolore.  _La prossima volta dovrò stare molto più attento_ , pensò tra sé. Stava camminando al fianco di Temari ma decise di rallentare un attimo, per potersi così ritrovare al fianco di Kimiko. Non gli piaceva per nulla quello che stava per fare, ma il mal di testa lo stava uccidendo.

« Scusami. » disse lui, affiancandola.

« Qualcosa non va, signore? » fece lei in risposta.

« Ecco, ricordi quell'aspirina di cui mi hai parlato ieri? » fece lui, in imbarazzo. Per tutta risposta, la ragazza prese dal suo zaino un piccolo flacone blu e glielo porse solo per poi tornare a frugare dentro la borsa per tirarne fuori un borraccia.

« Dovrebbe prenderla con un po' d'acqua. » disse poi la ragazza, porgendogli anche quella e ridendo sotto i baffi. In quel momento, Gaara non ci fece caso, troppo concentrato a mandar giù la pastiglia d'analgesico.

« Grazie. » fece poi, asciugandosi la bocca con la manica e porgendo indietro il tutto alla proprietaria.

« Si figuri. » rispose quella, continuando a sorridere. « Ho come l'impressione che non lo facciate spesso, vero? Dico, lasciarvi andare. »

« No, in effetti non lo faccio mai. » rispose lui, pregando in cuor suo che il martellante dolore si placasse al più presto. « A tal proposito, ti devo delle scuse. Mi sono presentato in una maniera pietosa, è increscioso. »

« Ma no, cosa dice. » fece lei. « Non deve scusarsi, ogni tanto fa bene svagarsi un po'. Sa, dovrebbe farlo più spesso! »

« Tu lo fai, invece? » domando lui a sua volta, guadagnandosi un'occhiata stranito della ragazza, sguardo che vagava da lui al fratello, che stava camminando a pochi passi di distanza dietro di loro.

« Diciamo di sì, quando mio fratello non guarda. » continuò lei abbassando la voce, tanto che Gaara dovette avvicinarsi un po' per essere sicuro di capirla, e facendo l'occhiolino.

« Potresti insegnarmi come si fa, allora. » rispose lui, sorridendo. Stava scoprendo, man mano che il tempo passava, che parlare con quella ragazza era molto piacevole.

« Quando vuole. » rispose pronta la ragazza, tronfia.

Infine, quando arrivarono nell'ufficio di Naruto, Gaara si lasciò la ragazza alle spalle che, davanti alla porta, teneva l'alabarda in pugno. Quando lui e Temari entrarono, la prima cosa che notarono, oltre l'Hokage intento nel suo lavoro, era l'assenza di Shikamaru.

« Ah, Gaara, come ti senti? » fece Naruto, sventolando la mano in segno di saluto. « Siete giusto in tempo, Shikamaru è andato a prendere gli altri. »

« Perché  _come ti senti_ , eh? Che è successo ieri sera? » fece Temari civettuola, girando la testa nella sua direzione e Gaara sentì salire il disagio.

« Eh sì, ha alzato un po' il gomito. » fece il biondo, sghignazzando.

« N-naruto... » balbettò il rosso, ora completamente sopraffatto dal disagio.

« Non ci credo. » fece Temari, stupita, prima di scoppiare in una fragorosa risata. Quando Gaara pensò che al peggio non c'era mai fine, anche Naruto sì unì alla sorella e il rosso, in quel momento, voleva solo sparire sotto terra per l'imbarazzo.

« Possiamo abbandonare il discorso, per favore? » disse infatti quest'ultimo, stringendosi nelle spalle, rosso in viso.

« Scusa, è che è troppo strano. » fece Temari, asciugandosi una lacrima dal viso. « Hai ragione, non è pertinente. » aggiunse poi, ricomponendosi. Mentre i due erano li che sghignazzavano, il bussare della porta attirò l'attenzione di tutti i presenti.

« Scusate il ritardo. » Era Shikamaru, di ritorno con i misteriosi uomini che aveva portato con sé. Naruto aveva ragione, Gaara conosceva quei ninja fin troppo bene. La prima ad entrare fu una ragazza dai capelli rosa e gli occhi verdi, con un piccolo rombo lilla sulla fronte spaziosa, vestita con un corto kimono stile karate bordeaux, con un cinturone in vita e gambali lilla.

« Naruto, spero tu mi abbia fatta chiamare per qualcosa di serio. » disse Sakura furente, entrando nello studio. Sembrava non essersi accorta di loro due, in un primo momento, visto che andò spedita contro la scrivania. « Stavo lavorando. »

« Una cosa più che seria, direi. » fece lui, cercando di calmarla. « Guarda chi abbiamo qui. » Per tutta risposta, la ragazza si voltò dalla loro parte e tutta la rabbia che aveva fino ad un attimo prima sembrò sparire. « Oh, ma è Gaara! Scusami, davvero. » fece poi lei, ricomponendosi. « Sai, a volte mi chiama per delle sciocchezze, per cui sono partita senza riflettere. »

« L'avevo intuito. » fece Temari, parlando per lui.

« Davvero c'è Gaara, dov'è? » esclamò un'altra voce, stavolta maschile, inconfondibile all'orecchio del Kazekage. Rock Lee entrò nell'ufficio con tutta la foga di cui era carico solitamente, con il suo caschetto nero. Indossava la sua tuta aderente e verde, i suoi scaldamuscoli arancioni e sopra un giubbino smanicato, sempre di un verde più chiaro.

« Cavolo, Lee, datti una calmata. Sei al cospetto del Kazekage, comportati come si deve. » una terza voce, femminile anche questa, lo bacchettò. Si trattava della compagna di squadra di Rock Lee, Tenten, che, entrando nella stanza, lo prese per un orecchio. Il kimono che indossava era simile a quello di Sakura, come il cinturone, solo che il suo era bianco con decorazioni rosa e portava stivali alti e neri fino al ginocchio.

« Non preoccuparti, Tenten. » fece il diretto interessato, ridendo tra sé a quella scena surreale. Aveva lottato al fianco di ognuno di quei ninja e sì, poteva assolutamente dirsi soddisfatto della scelta di Naruto.

« Scusa, Gaara, sono solo in quattro, ma in questo momento è il meglio che posso offrirti in aiuto. » fece poi Naruto con una punta di amarezza nella voce. « Appena mi sarà possibile, ne manderò altri. »

« Sarà più che sufficiente, sempre meglio di nulla. » rispose il rosso, grato.

« Che sta succedendo? Qual è la nostra missione? » esclamò Rock Lee, trepidante.

« Calmati, mister sopracciglia, un attimo e vi spiego. » fece Naruto, tornando serio, il tempo di raccontare loro la storia.

« Wow, che emozione! » esclamò poi Rock Lee, tutto allegro.

« Lee, è una cosa seria, puoi calmarti, per favore? » fece Tenten, allo stremo delle forte. Gaara si era sempre chiesto come facesse la ragazza a tenere sotto controllo quel ciclone impazzito dell'amico.

« Che facciamo, partiamo immediatamente? » chiede Sakura.

« Esatto. »

« Direi allora di avviarci, se per te non è un problema. » disse Shikamaru che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio, rivolgendosi a Naruto. « Prima arriviamo a Suna e meglio sarà. »

« Sì, andiamo, vi accompagno. »

 

*** * ***

 

La situazione intorno a lui stava lentamente cadendo nel caos. Erano ripartiti ormai da tempo in vista di Suna e, nel vagone, regnava un caos maggiore di quello che c'era il giorno prima. In quel momento, Tenten e Sakura stavano facendo due chiacchiere in maniera pacata con Akinori, sedute di fronte a lui, mentre poco più in disparte c'erano Temari e Shikamaru. Gaara si trovava tra Kimiko e Rock Lee, la fonte di quel caos. Era sempre stato un ragazzo molto rumoroso e che, con la sua allegria, riusciva a contagiare chiunque. Più volte Gaara si era ritrovato a pensare a come sarebbe stato bello avere anche solo un briciolo del suo carattere.

« Non ci credo, davvero non sai usare le arti magiche? » chiese la ragazza sconcertata.

« Purtroppo no, per questo ho deciso di compensare questa mancanza con le arti marziali. » Rock Lee strinse forte il pugno prima di fare il pollice in su alla ragazza.

« Deve essere stata dura. » convenne lei, desolata.

« Altroché se lo è stato, ma ne è valsa la pena. » fece lui di rimando, tutto fiero.

Gaara sentiva solo stralci della loro conversazione, pur trovandosi al centro, perché la sua attenzione era rivolta altrove. Guardava come Temari e Shikamaru parlavano sommessamente, tenendosi per mano. Sentì un leggero moto di gelosia che cercò di reprimere. Era pure sempre sua sorella, quella.

« Dai, Gaara, non puoi non ammettere che siano una bella coppia. » esclamò Rock Lee, che se n'era accorto, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. « Non trovi anche tu, Kimiko. »

« Stiamo parlando pur sempre di mia sorella, Lee. » fece lui, cercando di abbassare la voce di modo che anche l'amico capisse che doveva farlo.

« Anche io credo che lo siano. » fece l'altra, seguendo il suo esempio.

« Ah, la gelosia. » fece il ninja di Konoha con un gesto plateale.

« Lee, ti prego, smettila. » fece Gaara, imbarazzato. Sentì la ragazza seduta di fianco a lui ridere sommessamente. C'era qualcosa, nella sua risata, di contagioso, tanto che anche Rock Lee la seguì a ruota. Possibile che in due giorni già quattro persone avevano riso di lui, com'era successo?

Un rumore forte e improvviso attirò l'attenzione di tutti, Gaara compreso. Poteva essere qualcosa finito sotto il treno, tipo una roccia? Poteva essere, se non fosse che il rumore proveniva dal tetto. Istintivamente, Gaara alzò lo sguardo dal pavimento in tempo per vedere un gruppo di uomini fare irruzione nel vagone dai finestrini, mandando così il vetro in frantumi. Erano circondati da un drappello di una decina di uomini coperti in viso fino al di sotto degli occhi. Non avevano nessun tratto distintivo di alcun paese, né coprifronte o abiti tradizionali che potesse fargli capire da dove provenissero. Erano vestiti tutti allo stesso modo: avevano tutti un lungo mantello nero decorato con ricami in argento e una benda anch'essa nera a coprire loro il viso. Senza dire una parola, il drappello in nero si scagliò all'unisono su di lui. Quello che successe dopo, accadde per puro istinto. La sabbia di Gaara gli fece da scudo e lui, con un solo gesto della mano, gli scagliò tutti a debita distanza. Non poteva utilizzare la sua forza al massimo o avrebbe rischiato di distruggere il convoglio. Avrebbe dovuto controllare le sue energie. Senza perdere tempo, anche tutti gli altri si buttarono nella mischia per proteggere il Kazekage. Temari lottava fianco a fianco con Shikamaru che, grazie alla sua tecnica del controllo dell'ombra riuscì a bloccarne tre e Temari, per dargli man forte, gli colpì entrambi dietro la nuca con il suo ventaglio chiuso. Sarebbe stato più efficace utilizzare l'arte del vento ma, in un luogo così piccolo, avrebbero dovuto tutti contenersi. Lo stesso discorso poteva applicarsi a Sakura che se la stava vedendo con un uomo alto e robusto. All'inizio l'uomo mascherato sembrò tenerle testa ma quella gli rifilò un primo pugno nello stomaco che gli fece perdere l'equilibrio e quello, per tutta risposta, andò all'attacco con un kunai. La ragazza provò a scansarsi per evitare il colpo, ma quello andò a segno, provocandole un lungo taglio sul braccio destro. Colma di rabbia per l'attacco subito, caricò un secondo pugno che andò a segno, dritto in viso, e riuscì a mandarlo al tappeto. Gaara l'aveva vista con la coda dell'occhio e pensò che non avrebbe mai voluto averla come avversaria. Forse, con tutta la sua forza sovrumana, sarebbe anche riuscita a distruggere la sua difesa assoluta. Alla sua sinistra, Akinori e Kimiko se la stavano vedendo con altri due uomini. La ragazza aveva lasciato perdere l'alabarda e ora stava impugnando due spade a lama corta ricurve, proprio come il fratello, cercando di avere la meglio sui loro avversari. L'uomo con cui se la stava vedendo Kimiko cercò di indirizzare un colpo con una lunga katana in direzione della ragazza, ma questa fu più veloce. Con la lama nella sua mano destra, riuscì a bloccare la spade dell'uomo e, con un calcio allo sterno, lo fece indietreggiare, facendoli perdere l'equilibrio. Quel tanto bastò affinché la ragazza potesse sgattaiolare alle sue spalle e dargli l'ultimo colpo con il manico della lama dietro la testa, facendogli così perdere i sensi. Alla sua destra, Akinori fece volteggiare le sue lame, fendendo l'aria circostante. Gli bastarono un paio di colpi per disarmare l'avversario e ridurlo all'impotenza. Poco distanze, Rock Lee e Tenten stavano combattendo in perfetta armonia, tra calci e i pugni di uno e con le armi evocate dell'altra. Anche la vera forza di Tenten aveva subito una regolata. Mentre Rock Lee li stendeva a calci e pugni, Tenten ne approfittò per evocare kunai, shuriken e lame corte varie, che contribuirono ad inchiodare al suolo i loro avversari.

Gaara, in quel momento, ne aveva di fronte a se due. Non aveva bisogno di parlare, ormai le intenzioni del gruppo nemico erano chiarissime, per cui manipolò la sua sabbia in modo da poterli ingabbiare, ma uno dei due sfuggì alla presa e scartò di lato. Quello doveva essere il capo del gruppo, pensò Gaara, perché, oltre a essere il più agile di tutti, era l'unico ad avere decorazioni diverse sulla tunica, in oro. Pur sapendo che avevano intenzione di attaccarlo, Gaara si limitò a tenere quello che aveva imprigionato così, scartando l'utilizzo del Funerale del Deserto. Con la mano libera, plasmò la sua sabbia fino a trasformarla in una sorta di tridente che scagliò contro l'avversario. Il leader della banda lo schivò per un paio di volte, finché non trovò un varco, un momento di distrazione da parte del Kazekage, che gli consentì di sferrare un pugno. Pugno che andò ad infrangersi contro il muro di sabbia che circondò Gaara. Il Kazekage era famoso per la sua difesa assoluta, la sabbia lo proteggeva sempre, come mossa da un incantesimo, e si andava ad avvolgere intorno a lui, creando un muro impenetrabile e duro come l'acciaio. A quel punto il rosso sentì solo un urlo e si voltò verso di esso. Era un altro che si stava buttando addosso a lui e si stupì di vederlo fermarsi di colpo. Quello che successe dopo gli fece accapponare la pelle. A quello si girò di scattò la testa di lato, come se qualcuno gli avesse spezzato il collo, e cadde a terra, privo di vita. Ma non c'era nessuno alle sue spalle. Solo Kimiko a poca distanza che guardava il cadavere dell'uomo come fosse entrata in una specie di stato catatonico, con un rivolo di sangue che le colava dal naso. Dietro di lei, vide Akinori che la scosse per le spalle e quella sembrò riprendersi.  _Può essere che sia la prima volta che vede un cadavere?_  Si ritrovò a pensare Gaara, attento ad osservare la figura della ragazza che stava scuotendo la testa, senza perdere di vista, con la coda dell'occhio, l'uomo davanti a sé.

« Uomini, ritirata. » era stato quello con le decorazioni d'oro a parlare che, nel frattempo, si era liberato dalla sabbia che gli attorniava la mano. Quei pochi che erano rimasti lo seguirono fuori dal vagone, saltando giù dalle finestre. Gaara tornò a guardare con sguardo freddo quello che era ancora intrappolato nella sua gabbia di sabbia. Anziché chiudere la mano per comandare la sua sabbia di finirlo, sciolse la gabbia e quello corse fuori insieme ai suoi compagni.

« Perché lo hai lasciato andare? » aveva esclamato Temari, furibonda.

« Che vada dai suoi. » rispose lui, sentendo la furia della battaglia scemare. « Non avrebbe cambiato le cose. »

« Quello era mio. » disse Rock Lee mortificato, camminando verso il cadavere col collo spezzato. « Scusa. »

« Possiamo appurare che le voci erano vere, quindi? » riprese Temari, avvicinandosi al fratello, ben attenta a scansare il cadavere.

« A quanto pare. » fu Akinori a rispondere, e Gaara gliene fu grato, perché non aveva alcuna intenzione di dar voce a quel pensiero.

Il resto del viaggio procedette nel più totale silenzio, nessuno osava proferire parola. Ormai ne aveva la conferma, qualcuno stava tramando contro di lui e il suo villaggio, quell'attacco ne era la prova. Nel dopo battaglia, Sakura e Tenten si erano premunite di legare i superstiti che, in quel momento, erano ancora svenuti. Sembrava che ci fosse stato solo un morto e, ripensando alla scena, a Gaara vennero i brividi. Era stato strano, non credeva di aver mai visto una cosa del genere in tutta la sua vita. Poco distante da lui, poteva scorgere Kimiko tremare leggermente. Si era ripulita dal sangue residuo e stava fissando un punto fisso sul pavimento. Akinori, accanto a lei, le teneva stretta la mano. Cosa diavolo era successo poco prima?


	6. Chiacchiere notturne

Quando arrivarono a Suna era ormai già calato il sole, lasciando il posto ad una magnifica luna che carezzava dolcemente le dune di sabbia intorno a loro.

 Ad aspettarli alla fermata c'era Kankuro, accompagnato da Baki. Il fratello fece loro un cenno di saluto, felice di vederli arrivati, ma la sua euforia si spense quando vide il volto livido e frustrato di Gaara.

« Cos'è successo? » chiese lui, titubante.

« Baki, sei qui. » fece Gaara, ignorando la domanda del fratello. « Accompagna questi ninja agli alloggi della magione. Kankuro, Temari, nel mio ufficio, subito. »

« Gaara, aspetta. » Il Kazekage stava già imboccando la strada per uscire dalla stazione, ma Temari lo bloccò, stringendogli la spalla. « Lo so che sei confuso e frustrato, ma non credi che questo sia un argomento che vada affrontato con lucidità? » il rosso si voltò nella direzione degli altri, che lo guardavano con aria preoccupata.

« Qualcuno vuole spiegarmi che è successo? » provò di nuovo Kankuro, spazientito.

« Il treno è stato attaccato. » rispose infine Shikamaru, portandosi le mani dietro la testa. « Hanno provato ad attaccare Gaara. »

« Cosa? Un attacco al Kazekage? » esclamò Baki, in preda all'ansia. « Allora la questione è seria. Vado ad avvertire i saggi. »

« No, Baki, fa come ti ho detto. » disse Gaara, fermo, voltandosi verso di lui. « Te ne prego. Ai saggi ci penso io. »

« Si, ma lo farai domattina. » insistette Temari, che ancora gli stava stringendo la spalla.

« Non c'è tempo, Temari, lo capisci o no? » Gaara si mise ad urlare in preda ai nervi in faccia alla sorella, che gli rivolse uno sguardo triste. Temari sapeva che Gaara stava cedendo pian piano, che la paura lo stava attanagliando. 

Il suo unico scopo era quello di proteggere il suo villaggio, ma la paura di non poterci riuscire lo stava mangiando vivo. Temari si avvicinò di nuovo a lui, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. 

« Ascolta, lo so che non abbiamo tempo, ma guardati. Stai crollando, e lo sai. Non sei in condizione di pensare lucidamente. » gli disse dolcemente. « Per favore. Se non vuoi farlo per te, allora fallo per me, va bene? Ne parliamo domattina, abbiamo tutti bisogno di riposare. » La sorella sapeva sempre come tranquillizzarlo, come farlo tornare allo status quo. Gaara le prese delicatamente le mani e le scostò.

« Così sia, allora. » mormorò alla fine, sconfitto. « Mi scuso con tutti voi per aver perso il controllo. » aggiunse poi, voltandosi verso i suoi alleati.

« Non c'è problema. Sappiamo che non deve essere semplice. » disse Sakura in tono apprensivo. Stava cercando di curarsi il taglio che si era procurata in battaglia, ci stava provando da tutto il viaggio, ma sembrò non riuscirci.

« Sakura, se vuoi puoi andare in infermeria, forse lì potrai riuscire a curarti al meglio. » gli disse Gaara, riavvicinandosi al gruppo. « Kankuro, ti va di accompagnarla? Io ho bisogno di andare a casa. »

« Certo, come vuoi. » disse il fratello più grande. Non gli piaceva vedere Gaara così giù, lo rattristava.

« Bene. Temari, vai con Baki e accompagnali ai loro alloggi. Ci vediamo domattina nel mio ufficio per discutere sul da farsi. »

« Andiamo, allora, da questa parte. » fece la bionda, non prima di avergli stretto la mano in segno di conforto.

« Per quanto riguarda voi » disse infine, quando vide il gruppo ormai lontano, rivolgendo la sua attenzione su Akinori e Kimiko. « andate a riposare, avete fatto un ottimo lavoro. Ve ne sono grato. »

« Non posso permettervi di andare solo, non dopo quello che è successo. » affermò Akinori deciso. « Lasciate che vi scorti. »

« No, davvero, non serve. » insistette lui, articolando quello che doveva essere un sorriso, ma che uscì più come una smorfia. « Andate a riposare, ci vediamo domattina. »

« Insisto. » Akinori si impuntò talmente tanto tanto che Gaara non seppe dire di no un'altra volta, per cui lasciò che i due lo scortassero verso casa. 

Quando arrivarono, prima che Gaara gli congedasse e sparisse dentro casa, non poté fare a meno di notare come la ragazza, che non aveva proferito parola dall'attacco, gli rivolse uno sguardo triste e preoccupato.

*** * ***

Era semplicemente troppo nervoso per poter prendere sonno, per cui, nel cuore della notte, cercando di far poco rumore per non svegliare la sorella che era già andata a dormire, prese e uscì di casa. 

Quella sera tirava solo una leggera brezza, che contribuiva ad alzare un po' di sabbia e polvere che gli diede non poco fastidio. Entrò a passo svelto nel suo ufficio e si sedette alla scrivania, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

 Com'era possibile tutto ciò? Perché stava accadendo, perché proprio in quel momento? Erano troppe le domande che gli frullavano in testa e sentiva di dover fare qualcosa per distrarsi. Non poteva dormire, quei pensieri fluttuanti glielo impedivano. 

Kankuro gli aveva detto che lui e i saggi avevano iniziato a discutere sulla visita del daimyō che sarebbe stata di lì a breve. Ecco, un altro problema. Se le voci erano vere, e quel pomeriggio ne aveva avuto piena conferma, avrebbe potuto influire gravemente sulla visita di quest'ultimo. 

Gli sarebbe toccato aumentare ancora di più la sicurezza, cosa che non aveva intenzione di fare. Non perché non fosse importante, ma solo perché la mole di lavoro sui suoi jonin era già molta, troppa in effetti, e non voleva caricarli ulteriormente. 

Si lasciò andare sulla sedia. In preda alla frustrazione, batté ripetutamente il pugno sul tavolo con foga, a denti stretti. Non credeva di poter gestire tutta quella pressione, ma avrebbe dovuto farlo, per il bene del suo villaggio e dei suoi abitanti.

Fece un respiro profondo, prima di rimettersi composto sulla scrivania e prendere il rapporto dell'incontro che Kankuro gli aveva lasciato sulla scrivania. 

A quanto sembrava aveva più o meno ripreso da dove si erano lasciati, avevano discusso su ciò che avrebbero potuto mostrare al loro signore. 

Le palestre, interne e esterne, i campi che potevano essere adibiti a serre. Vedeva programmato anche un giro lungo i confini, per mostrar lui la sicurezza del villaggio, e anche una capatina durante gli allenamenti dei ninja, per mostrar lui il potenziale dei suoi guerrieri. 

Per lo meno sembrò che potesse funzionare, almeno una cosa poteva filare per il verso giusto. Prese da una pila di documenti un foglio con la lista dei jonin del villaggio. 

La scorse in cerca di qualcuno da poter mettere a guardia del signore, quel giorno. Kankuro e Temari sarebbero stati impegnati nelle loro rispettive attività, per cui erano fuori discussione. 

Spuntò senza pensarci troppo il nome di Akinori, convinto che fosse una buona scelta, dato che si era mostrato leale e molto forte. 

Poteva aggiungere Baki, sarebbe stata una sicurezza sia per il daimyō che per lui, avere accanto una presenza familiare lo avrebbe aiutato. Stava per spuntare un ulteriore nome dalla lista, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta. 

Gaara alzò lo sguardo e fissò l'orologio che aveva appeso alla parete, che segnava le dieci e mezza passate. Chi poteva essere a quell'ora della notte? Si alzò, andò ad aprire, e si stupì di vedere davanti a se Kimiko. 

Era davanti a lui con un plico di fogli in mano, con il suo solito sorriso in viso. A quanto pareva si era ripresa dall'attacco del pomeriggio.

« Kimiko. Che ci fai qui a quest'ora? » chiese lui, sorpreso.

« Scusi il disturbo, Onorevole Kazekage. » fece lei, stringendo i fogli a sé. « Sono venuta a consegnarle il rapporto della missione. »

« Non ce n'era bisogno, potevi farlo tranquillamente domattina. » disse lui, facendosi un po' da parte. « Prego, entra pure. Puoi posarlo lì, sulla scrivania. »

« Dovere. » rispose lei, molto semplicemente. Andò verso il tavolo e vi posò sopra il plico.

« Non era necessario, davvero, potevi riposare. » ribatté lui, andando a riprendersi il suo posto dietro la scrivania. Guardò i fogli che la ragazza le aveva portato senza però prenderli. Non aveva alcuna voglia di leggerlo in quel momento, i ricordi di quella giornata era ancora vivi, e tanto bastava.

« Non è che non ci abbia provato. » fece lei, ridendo. « A quanto pare non riesco a prendere sonno. Perdonatemi, ho visto la luce accesa e ho pensato che fosse una buona idea. »

« Se è così, allora ti ringrazio molto. » disse Gaara, sorreggendosi il mento con le mani.

« Vi sentite bene? » chiese lei, preoccupata. « Non dovreste lavorare, dopo quello che è successo. »

« Neanche io riesco a dormire, come vedi. » rispose quello, sorridendo amaramente.

« C'è qualcosa che posso fare per voi? Magari un po' di compagnia? » Gaara la fissò scioccato. Da dove veniva fuori quella domanda? Non che non gli facesse piacere, solo non riusciva a spiegarselo.

« Perché dovresti? » chiese infatti il rosso, perplesso.

« Non so, forse perché io, al posto vostro, non vorrei rimanere sola. » Gaara fu sorpreso da cotanta onestà e gentilezza. Forse la ragazza aveva ragione, non voleva restare solo, aveva bisogno di distrarsi, e la sua compagnia gli faceva piacere.

« Tu piuttosto, ti ho vista scossa sul treno. » fece lui, tornando a visionare il rapporto del fratello. « Stai bene? » con la coda dell'occhio, vide la ragazza fremere leggermente.

« Ecco... diciamo di sì. » fece quella, un po' in imbarazzo. « Non è stato proprio eroico, quello che ho fatto. »

« Mi spiace, ma non la penso così. » ribatté Gaara, fermando la lettura, per guardarla. « Ti ho vista combattere, e devo ammettere che hai superato ogni mia aspettativa. Sei stata addestrata bene. » 

La ragazza mormorò un grazie sommesso, presa dall'imbarazzo e dalla felicità per aver ricevuto un così bel complimento dal suo capo villaggio. « Era forse la prima volta che vedevi un cadavere? È forse per questo che ti ho vista tanto turbata? »

« No, di cadaveri ne ho visti, i libri di medicina ne sono pieni, anche se forse non è la stessa cosa. » rispose quella, sorridendo. « Diciamo che è stata... una cosa mia. » Gaara capì che lei non aveva intenzione di parlarne, per cui decise di far cadere il discorso.

« Puoi sederti, se vuoi, non star lì in piedi. » disse poi, per cambiare argomento, notando che la ragazza era rimasta in piedi di fronte a lui. Per tutta risposta, quella si sedette senza aggiungere altro. « Posso farti una domanda? »

« Si, certo, chieda pure. »

« Avresti potuto già da tempo dare l'esame da jonin, visto le tue capacità. Perché non l'hai fatto? » La ragazza lo fissò per un attimo seria, prima di rispondere.

« Ecco, diciamo che non me ne importato mai molto. Di diventare un ninja, dico. » fece lei, desolata. « Non credo sia mai stata la mia vocazione. »

« Eppure non sembra. » Gaara si alzò e fece il giro del tavolo, solo per poter andare a sedersi sulla poltrona accanto a lei. E la ragazza non sembrava affatto turbata da quel gesto, anzi, riprese a sorridere.

« Diciamo che è più il sogno di mio padre. » confessò lei, alla fine. « Come avrete capito, io amo la medicina, il mio sogno è quello di diventare un medico. »

« Perché hai deciso di cambiare strada? » chiese il Kazekage, interessato. Incrociò le braccia al petto e si lasciò andare lungo lo schienale, aspettando solo che la ragazza riprendesse a parlare. Lei, dal canto suo, teneva le mani strette in grembo.

« Forse per non deludere le sue aspettative, insomma, vuole una famiglia di combattenti, non di medici. » rispose Kimiko, sorridendogli.

« Senza offesa, ma la trovo una cosa stupida. » sentenziò lui, stringendosi le braccia al petto. « Ognuno di noi dovrebbe seguire la propria vocazione, no? »

« Sarebbe bello, e io lo sto facendo, in un modo o nell'altro. » esclamò lei, soddisfatta.

« Posso chiederti quanto impieghi al giorno nello studio? » Gaara si trovò sorpreso da se stesso. Quand'era stata l'ultima volta che si era interessato così tanto a qualcuno? Non se lo ricordava, ma di sicuro Naruto avrebbe approvato, su questo non c'erano dubbi, gli avrebbe fatto tanti di quei complimenti da lì all'eternità.

« Cos'è, un interrogatorio? » esclamò quella sarcastica. Gaara, che non aveva afferrato, subito si scusò. « Sto, scherzando! Comunque, circa un paio d'ore, di più non mi è permesso per via degli allenamenti. »

« Non è molto. » convenne lui. Si sentiva un po' dispiaciuto nei riguardi di quella ragazza, non poteva farne a meno.

« No, non direi. Ma è sempre meglio di nulla, no? » disse lei di rimando. « E lei, invece? Ha seguito la sua vocazione? »

« Diciamo anche di sì. » rispose lui, divertito. Era davvero piacevole parlare con lei, avrebbe potuto continuare così per tutta la notte.

« Se lo lasci dire, poteva scegliersi qualcosa di più semplice. » esclamò la ragazza, ridendo. A quel punto sciolse le mani dal grembo e le adagiò sui braccioli della poltrona, mettendosi più a suo agio.

« Anche tu non è che ti sia scelta di meglio, riguardo a difficoltà. »

« In effetti. Come fa a sopportare tutta questa pressione? Io crollerei. »

« Ci si fa l'abitudine. » rispose lui, pronto e sorridente, facendo spallucce.

« Wow, io non ci riuscirei. » esclamò l'altra, visibilmente sorpresa. « Cos'è che le da più fastidio, nel suo lavoro? Sono sempre stata curiosa di sapere i pregi e i difetti dell'essere uno dei Cinque. »

« Cos'è, un interrogatorio? » rispose lui, facendole il verso, tanto che quella lo guardò stupefatta.

« Cos'è, mi copia adesso? » fece lei, ridendo di gusto.

« Forse sì. Comunque, credo che sia tutta la formalità che ne consegue. Dico, tutta questa storia dell'Onorevole... Onorevole di qua, Onorevole di là, è frustrante. » Gaara si stupì sempre di più di sé stesso. 

Com'era arrivato così lontano? Doveva ammetterlo, quella ragazza aveva un non so ché di magnetico, riusciva a metterti a tuo agio sempre e in qualunque situazione.

« Sul serio? » fece lei, inclinandosi dalla sua parte e guardandolo con tanto d'occhi.

« Sì, insomma, non lo trovo necessario. »

« Quindi, vuoi che ti sia dato del tu, tipo così? » disse lei, portandosi un mano a sorreggere il mento.

« Sì, direi che sarebbe decisamente meglio. Il  _tu_ mi fa sentire più a mio agio. »

« Hai ragione, anche a me darebbe fastidio, lo ammetto. Sai, forse non siamo poi così diversi. »

« Credi? »

« Ne sono sicura! » la ragazza alzò lo sguardo verso l'orologio. « Si è fatto tardi, è meglio che rincasi. » disse poi, alzandosi dalla poltrona. « Anche tu dovresti andare a riposare. »

« Proverò a seguire il tuo consiglio. » disse lui, sorridendo. L'accompagnò alla porta e, quando l'aprì, notò sul muro una sorta d'ombra allontanarsi, ma Kimiko sembrò non farci caso.

« È stato un piacere. » la ragazza si congedò con un leggero inchino.

« Il piacere è stato mio. Grazie per la compagnia. »

« Quando vuole. » disse lei avviandosi per il corridoio. Gaara la vide fermarsi di colpo e voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui. « Oh, scusa, quando vuoi. » si corresse, prima di sparire lungo il corridoio.

*** * ***

Gaara sentì un po' d'agitazione quando, al suo ritorno, vide la luce della cucina accesa e pregò con tutto il cuore che Temari non si fosse svegliata e che non si fosse accorta della sua mancanza in casa. 

Cercando di mantenere la calma, aprì la porta d'ingresso con cautela e, mentre cercò di sgattaiolare in silenzio su per le scale, diretto in camera, si accorse che in cucina non vi era la sorella.

« Ma dov'eri finito? » chiese Gaara che, dopo aver mandato il fratello ad accompagnare Sakura in infermeria, non lo aveva più visto. Kankuro stava bevendo un bicchiere d'acqua e quasi si strozzò quando sentì il fratello alle sue spalle.

« Potrei farti la stessa domanda. » rispose quello tossendo, cercando di riprendere fiato e posando il bicchiere nel lavandino. « Tu non eri a dormire? »

« Potresti, per favore, rispondere alla mia domanda? » continuò Gaara, incrociando le braccia al petto.

« Ecco, diciamo che avevo un paio di cose da sistemare, prima di andare a dormire. » rispose quello vago, cercando sostegno sul ripiano alle sue spalle. « Anche tu eri in ufficio, no? »

« Sì, non riuscivo a dormire, come un sacco di persone, a quanto pare. »

« Cosa? Perché  _un sacco_? » gli domandò Kankuro, ghignando. « Ah, ti riferisci a le- » ma si fermò prima di finire la frase, facendo vagare lo sguardo da per tutto per evitare il contatto visivo con lui. 

A quel punto Gaara si ricordò dell'ombra che aveva visto con la coda dell'occhio, quando accompagnò Kimiko fuori dal suo ufficio.

« Eri tu. » disse Gaara, confuso e indispettito. « Eri lì. »

« Eh, non so di cosa parli. » ribatté Kankuro facendo il vago, ma non attaccava. Gaara sapeva benissimo che stava mentendo, e la cosa lo fece infastidire ancora di più.

« Stavi origliando. »

« Non stavo origliando! » esclamò il fratello, muovendo i passi verso di lui per uscire dalla cucina e da quella situazione imbarazzante. « O, almeno, non proprio. » aggiunse poi sottovoce, iniziando col salire le scale per il piano di sopra.

« Eri lì, ti ho visto! » esclamò il rosso di rimando, seguendolo. « Non mentire. »

« Ehm... diciamo che stavo passando e  _forse_  ho sentito qualcosina. » rispose Kankuro, iniziando a sudare freddo. Si piantò di fronte la porta della sua camera con le mani in tasca e Gaara si mise di fronte a lui, a braccia conserte. 

Questa volta era lui che stava mettendo pressione psicologica su Kankuro, lo fece stare un po' meglio, ma la rabbia era ancora tanta. « Non... te la bevi, eh? »

« Stavi origliando. » insistette il rosso, severo.

« Ok, va bene, lo ammetto. » esclamò quello, cedendo. « L'ho vista entrare, mi sono incuriosito e mi sono messo ad ascoltare, va bene? »

« Ma come ti viene in mente! » disse il rosso a denti stretti, inviperito, e il fratello maggiore gli lanciò un ghigno.

« Lei ti piace, vero? » disse poi di rimando, gongolando. Ecco, la situazione si era ribaltata di nuovo. La rabbia sembrò dissolversi in Gaara, facendo spazio allo sconcerto.

« Cos- » balbettò quello, facendo ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, guardandolo smarrito. « Ma che dici! »

« Non puoi negarlo. » continuò Kankuro, posando le mani sui fianchi e sporgendosi davanti, verso di lui. Per tutta risposta, Gaara fece un passo indietro, sentendosi un po' in imbarazzo. « È chiaro come il sole! »

« Lei non piace! » si difese il rosso. « È... curiosità professionale. »

« Ah, è così che la chiamano, ora? » ribatté l'altro, sornione. « E ora, professionalmente, ci si da del tu. Sì, mi sembra logico. »

« Ma ti senti quando parli? » ormai Gaara si stava arrampicando sopra gli specchi e non sapeva come venirne fuori. 

Se c'era una cosa che odiava era parlare di amore tra uomo e donna, era un argomento in cui si sentiva estraneo, a disagio. Non sapeva cosa comportasse, cosa significasse provare una sensazione del genere.

« Sì, forte e chiaro. » disse Kankuro. « Comunque, non c'è niente di male, è una bella cosa. A me puoi dirlo. »

« Sai, non ne sono sicuro. » rispose infine il rosso, voltandosi per aprire la porta dietro di lui, quella della sua camera. 

Kankuro fece qualche passo avanti, per coprire la distanza tra lui e lo stipite della porta a cui si appoggiò, senza entrare nello spazio privato del fratello. « Insomma, come si fa a capirlo? » chiese poi, fissandolo con sguardo smarrito. 

Avrebbe tanto voluto che qualcuno glielo insegnasse, che gli desse delle risposte.

« Dipende. » rispose il fratello, facendo spallucce. « Dipende da come ti fa sentire l'altra metà. »

« Del tipo? » fece Gaara, confuso. Più si sforzava e più ci capiva meno.

« Del tipo che ti deve far star bene. » rispose il più grande. « Dovresti sentirti felice, a tuo agio, dovresti sentire che, con lei, potresti parlare di qualsiasi cosa. Cose del genere. E mi pare di capire che per te sia così, insomma, non hai fatto altro che stare incollato a lei, e alla ragazza sembrava non dispiacere. »

Gaara continuava a fissarlo dal suo letto, sentendo una grande confusione dentro. Si rispecchiava in ogni parola del fratello e la cosa lo sconvolse.

« Dici che... io le piaccio? »

« Da quello che ho visto e sentito, credo sia molto probabile. » disse Kankuro, ammiccando al fratello. « Hai fatto centro. »

« Probabile, eh? » sussurrò il rosso, sorridendo. Era una cosa nuova quella che sentiva, sconvolgente. E gli piaceva.

« Ehi, perché la porta della camera di Temari è aperta? » la voce del fratello lo ridestò dai suoi pensieri, scuotendolo.

« Strano. » Gaara si alzò per seguire il fratello. Temari amava dormire nel buio più totale, e la luce notturna del corridoio la infastidiva, per questo chiudeva sempre la porta. Quando si sporsero per vedere dentro, trovarono la camera vuota.

« Ma dove diamine è andata? » esclamò Kankuro, stupito.

« Forse da Shikamaru? »

« Eh? » fece l'altro, voltandosi di scatto verso di lui. « Non penserai mica che loro... sì... insomma... »

« Cosa? » chiese Gaara quando vide che Kankuro continuava a fissarlo ma senza capire cosa andasse blaterando.

« Sai che c'è, Non importa. » esclamò infine, spingendolo malamente via, verso le loro stanze. « E poi io sono stanco e... non ho voglia di  _andarla a cercare_. »

« Che ti prende adesso? »

« Nulla, ti ho detto! » fece quello, spingendolo nella sua stanza. « È stato un piacere chiacchierare con te, notte! » disse infine, chiudendogli la porta in faccia. 

Gaara fissò la porta chiusa per una manciata di secondi, prima di voltarsi e andare a letto. Sdraiato supino sul materasso, fissava il cielo notturno al di fuori della finestra circolare: l'intero paesaggio sembrava immerso in una luce bluastra. 

Il discorso di Kankuro continuava a frullargli in testa, senza fine. Era davvero così? Era davvero  _amore_  quello che sentiva dentro per Kimiko? Avrebbe tanto voluto dormire, ma passò un po' prima che potesse essere abbracciato da Orfeo, cullato da quel pensiero.


	7. Nuove direttive

Si era alzato più stanco di quando era andato a dormire. La lotta sul treno del giorno prima, unita alla conversazione avuta con Kimiko, lo avevano tenuto sveglio tutta la notte. 

Cercò di scrollarsi di dosso la stanchezza che sentiva, strascinando i piedi fino al piano di sotto. Lui e il fratello si era arrangiati come potevano per la colazione in quanto Temari, stranamente, non era in casa. Parlottarono un po' della mancanza della sorella, alquanto strana, prima di uscire di casa.

Prima che Gaara entrasse nella sala del consiglio per disquisire con i saggi, aveva chiesto cortesemente al fratello di andare a vedere come stessero i loro ospiti, magari invitandoli a raggiungerlo non appena lui avesse finito lì. 

La discussione fu alquanto sfiancate, piena di supposizioni che sembravano non andare a parare da nessuna parte, idee che non convincevano tutti e battibecchi vari tra gli anziani. Gaara era rimasto per la maggior parte del tempo in silenzio, lasciando che la situazione si calmasse, prima di parlare.

« La questione che mi preme di più in questo momento è la visita del daimyō. » disse infine quando un attimo di silenzio era calato nella sala. Tutti i saggi, compreso Baki, che sedeva alla sua sinistra, rivolsero a lui la sua attenzione. « La mia più grande paura è che vi possa essere un attacco alla sua persona. »

« Questo non è da escludere. » disse uno degli anziani. Portava un paio di occhiali con lenti molto spesse e se ne stava curvo sulla sua sedia nella sua toga cinerea.

« Cosa ha intenzione di fare a riguardo? » chiese un altro di loro, quello seduto qualche postazione più in là, alla sua destra.

« Questo lo lascerò fare ai ninja di Konoha. » proclamò il Kazekage. « Formeranno la scorta mia e del daimyō. »

« Intendete dire che volete mettervi in prima linea? » esclamò un altro saggio, sconcertato. « Così sarete in pericolo tanto quanto il nostro signore! »

« Trovo necessario che sia io a fargli da guida. » rispose Gaara, cercando di mantenere una parvenza di calma assoluta.

« Potrebbe farlo tranquillamente vostro fratello o vostra sorella. » insistette quello di rimando, alzando sempre di più il tono.

« Che immagine darei di me al nostro daimyō se venisse a sapere che ho delegato il compito a qualcun altro? » ribatté il rosso, pronto. Sapeva che quella era una mossa che il consiglio non avrebbe approvato, ma sentiva di doverlo fare. Aveva un'immagine da mantenere.

« Siete davvero sicuro di quello che fate? » riprese il primo saggio, quello con gli occhiali e la tunica grigia. Non sembrava diffidente, solo molto preoccupato.

« Sono ninja scelti. Di loro mi fido. » rispose lui con orgoglio. Sapeva il vero valore dei suoi alleati di Konoha; non lo avrebbe mai messo in dubbio. « Credo sia tutto. Possiamo sciogliere la seduta. »

A quelle parole, il gruppo di anziani fece per alzarsi e andarsene, ma Gaara rimase seduto al suo posto. Aveva ancora una cosa di cui voleva parlare, ma non con i saggi.

« Baki, posso parlarti? » disse lui, fermando il suo vecchio maestro. « Ho un favore da chiederti. »

« Come posso aiutarti? » chiese Baki, voltadosi verso di lui. Si era già alzato dal suo posto, facendo frusciare le vesti color sabbia.

« Voglio che tu e Akinori vi uniate alla scorta. Per favore, puoi andare a comunicarglielo? »

« Come vuoi, vado subito. » senza perdere altro tempo, Baki lasciò la sala. A quel punto, immerso nel più totale silenzio, Gaara si alzò e uscì anche lui. Doveva comunicare le nuove direttive ai suoi alleati.

*** * ***

« Quindi, in pratica, fungiamo da scorta? » chiese Tenten. Dopo la riunione, Gaara era andato subito nel suo ufficio dove c'erano già i ninja di Konoha ad attenderlo in compagnia di Kankuro. 

La prima cosa che saltò all'occhio del rosso fu l'assenza di Shikamaru. I due fratelli si guardarono negli occhi e Kankuro fece spallucce. Il ninja mancante arrivò poco prima che Gaara finì di esporre loro quanto aveva da dire. Al rosso non sfuggì un occhiata un po' in tralice che Kankuro gettò sul Nara, ma quello sembrò non farci caso, troppo impegnato a sbadigliare e stiracchiarsi.

« Sì. Vorrei che tu, Sakura e Rock Lee facciate da scorta a me e al daimyō. » affermò il rosso. Aveva le mani intrecciate sul tavolo, dietro una pila di documenti ancora da visionare e al copricapo da kage. « Shikamaru, vorrei che tu, invece, ti unissi a Baki e Akinori, come vedette e squadra di supporto. »

« È una bella seccatura. » rispose quello, colto da un ulteriore sbadiglio.

« Avanti, Shikamaru! » esclamò Rock Lee nel pieno delle sue energie. « Non vorrai di certo tirarti indietro? »

« Non ho detto questo, dico solo che è una scocciatura. Ma anche così, farò quello che devo. » rispose quello, mettendosi le mani in tasca.

« C'è altro che possiamo fare? » chiese Sakura, apprensiva. Gaara immaginava che, per loro, non doveva essere semplice starsene con le mani in mano, infondo mancavano un paio di giorni all'arrivo del signore terriero.

« Visto che lo hai accennato, Sakura, » riprese lui, dopo un attimo di riflessione. « vorrei pattugliaste il villaggio. »

« Non sarebbe meglio se andassero ai confini? » chiese Kankuro, che per tutto il tempo era rimasto in silenzio, a scrutare la figura di Shikamaru.

« Un controllo in più tra le strade del villaggio non sarebbe male. » asserì il rosso.

« Hai paura che ci siano degli infiltrati? » fece Tenten.

« Non lo so, ma se così fosse, vorrei saperlo. » rispose il Kazekage, cupo in volto. Non poteva escludere neanche quella opzione, non poteva escludere niente. Dovevano essere preparati anche ad un attacco dall'interno, anche se sembrava poco probabile. « Voglio mi sia riferito anche la cosa più piccola, qualsiasi cosa possa anche lontanamente sembrare sospetta. »

« Puoi contare su di noi, Gaara! » esclamò Lee con un sorriso a trentadue denti stampato in viso.

« Lee, datti un contegno. » lo riprese Tenten, sospirando e dandoli una gomitata sul braccio.

« Vi ringrazio per il vostro aiuto, lo apprezziamo tutti. » fece Gaara, riconoscente. « Credo sia tutto. Potete andare. » li congedò poi, lasciando che il quartetto lasciasse il suo ufficio dove rimasero solo lui e il fratello.

« Di un po', è davvero tutto? » chiese poi Kankuro, incrociando le braccia al petto e un ghigno sul viso. « Non ti sarai forse dimenticato di una  _certa persona_? »

« No, non mi sono dimenticato di nulla. » rispose innocentemente Gaara, senza capire cosa realmente il marionettista gli stesse chiedendo. Nel farlo prese il primo foglio in cima alla pila e iniziò a darvi un'occhiata.

« Sai, pensavo che dopo le sue ultime gesta tu avessi deciso di assegnarle un nuovo compito. » gongolò lui, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. E, a quanto pare, ci riuscì, perché Gaara alzò la testa dal documento, guardandolo confuso.

« No, Kankuro, non posso assegnare a Kimiko una missione del genere. » rispose quello, cogliendo finalmente l'allusione del fratello che continuava a guardarlo divertito.

« Non puoi o non vuoi? » insistette quello, sornione.

« Gli esami sono vicini, credo abbia bisogno di focalizzarsi su questo. » rispose lui calmo, riprendendo la lettura.

« A proposito di questo, avrei una cosa da chiederti a riguardo. » disse Kankuro, avvicinandosi alla scrivania.

« Sarebbe? »

« Mi chiedevo, se avessi voglia ovvio, » fece quello, in tono cospiratorio. « se puoi occuparti tu dei suoi allenamenti. » Gaara alzò la testa di scattò, guardandolo preoccupato.

« Sai quanto lavoro ho da fare. » ribatté quello. « E anche se volessi, come farei? E poi è una tua kunoichi, non sono affari che mi riguardano. »

« Lei è l'unica, lì in mezzo, a dover sostenere l'esame da jonin. » gli ricordò Kankuro. « E, non lo dico con cattiveria, voglio bene a tutti quanti, ma hanno un sacco di problemi. Kimiko rimarrebbe troppo indietro. »

« Può farlo Akinori, è il fratello, no? Oppure può farlo Temari. »

« Akinori deve dare una mano a me, ho fin troppo lavoro da fare con i genin. E anche Temari e gli altri istruttori sono alle prese con gli allenamenti dei loro shinobi. » continuò Kankuro, con una certa furbizia nello sguardo che fece preoccupare Gaara ulteriormente.

« Sai, suona tanto come se tu stessi architettando qualcosa. » ribatté lui, guardingo. Sicuramente stava escogitando qualcosa, altrimenti non avrebbe mai insistito così tanto.

« Chi? Io? » rispose quello, colto da un moto di vittimismo. « Ma ti sembro il tipo! Lo dico per il suo bene. E anche per il tuo. »

« Come potrebbe essere per il mio bene, tutto questo? Mi stai chiedendo di occuparmi di qualcosa in più, come se non avessi già molto da fare. »

« Tutta questa storia ti sta facendo male. Hai bisogno di distrarti. »

« Non credi che così potrei tralasciare i miei doveri? » Quella conversazione, per Gaara, continuava a non avere un senso.

« Affronteresti meglio il tuo lavoro, se stessi meglio con te stesso. Inoltre, credo che sia uno dei tuoi compiti far in modo che il villaggio abbia ninja competenti. » continuò Kankuro, sornione. Non aveva tutti i torti, però, ora che ci pensava. 

Guardò le pile di fogli che si erano accumulati sulla sua scrivania. Forse gli avrebbe fatto bene staccare un po' la spina.

« Va bene, hai vinto. Mi occuperò personalmente di lei. » disse infine.

« Perfetto, tutta tua. » esclamò quello vittorioso. « Bene, è ora che io vada ad occuparmi di quelli scansafatiche! Ci vediamo pomeriggio al campo. »

« Aspetta, cosa? » gli gridò quello, ma Kankuro era già troppo lontano.  _Ma perché mi sono lasciato convincere?_  pensò lui, prima di riabbassare sconfitto la testa sui fogli.

*** * ***

Ancora si chiedeva perché lo stesse per fare. C'erano così tante cose che doveva tenere sotto controllo, che richiedevano la sua attenzione. Eppure stava camminando fuori dalla magione, con il copricapo bianco e verde calato sulla testa che svolazzava alla lieve brezza del deserto, le mani dentro le tasche dei pantaloni. 

Forse, in fondo, Kankuro aveva ragione, forse aveva bisogno di dirigere la sua attenzione altrove, almeno per un po'. Però perché ogni volta che ci pensava era come se gli si chiudesse lo stomaco? Era come se qualcosa gli bloccasse il respiro, ma non riusciva a dare a tutto questo una spiegazione razionale. 

Quando arrivò al campo, vide i ragazzi che stavano cercando ristoro all'ombra, forse in un momento di riposo tra un esercizio e un altro. Gaara si mise a cercare con lo sguardo il fratello e lo trovò seduto sui grandi gradoni accanto a Akinori, intento a prendere un sorso d'acqua e ascoltare il compagno che stava gesticolando animatamente. 

Lo faceva sempre, pensò Gaara, quando si faceva prendere dal discorso che portava avanti. Quando con la coda dell'occhio lo vide avvicinarsi, agitò la mano, come a invitarlo ad avvicinarsi.

« Vi sono grato per aver accettato di prendere mia sorella sotto la vostra ala, Onorevole Kazekage. » fece Akinori con un cenno di gratitudine del capo quando Gaara si avvicinò a loro. A quanto pareva Kankuro gliene aveva già parlato.

« A tal proposito. » si intromise il fratello. Si voltò verso i ragazzi che, ansimanti e stanchi, cercavano di riprendere fiato. Chiamò a gran voce Kimiko, facendole cenno di avvicinarsi. Sembrava confusa; disse qualcosa alle sue compagne e prese a dirigersi verso di loro a passo svelto.

« Qualcosa non va, maestro Kankuro? » chiese lei non appena li raggiunse e non prima di aver rivoltò uno sguardo interrogativo sia a Gaara che a Akinori.

« Nulla di grave. Volevo solo presentarti il tuo nuovo insegnante. » disse Kankuro sornione, indicando Gaara che in quel momento sentì un leggero imbarazzo.

« Cosa? » la ragazza guardò ripetutamente prima Kankuro poi Gaara, stupefatta. « Ho fatto qualcosa di male che vi ha infastidito, forse? » riprese, allarmata.

« No,  _Miko_ , non è niente del genere. » la rassicurò Akinori, sorridendole, lo sguardo pregno d'orgoglio. « Il maestro Kankuro pensa che,, avendo un maestro come il Kazekage tu possa dare risultati ancora più grandi, in vista del tuo esame. »

« Sei l'unica a dover disputare l'esame per diventare jonin. Secondo mio fratello è giusto che sia qualcun altro ad occuparsene. » proruppe Gaara, cercando di ritrovare una parvenza di serietà. « Così mi ha chiesto di allenarti personalmente, avendo paura che, rimanendo con i tuoi compagni, potresti rimanere indietro. »

« A me non sembra di essere indietro. » si pronunciò alla fine lei, dopo un momento di silenzio. « Senza offesa, Onorevole Kazekage, ma davvero non mi spiego quale potrebbe essere il problema. »

« Vedi, gli esami per i jonin sono molto diversi per quelli per gli aspiranti chunin, ci vuole un tipo di allenamento diverso. » fu Akinori a parlare per gli altri due. « Per adesso è andata così, ti sei dovuta reintegrare, ma adesso devi davvero allenarti seriamente. » Gaara, a quelle parole, rivolse uno sguardo di sottecchi ad Akinori. Cosa voleva dire con  _reintegrarsi_? 

Si era effettivamente chiesto, tempo prima, perché la ragazza si trovasse in una classe di genin pur essendo già un chunin. Era una questione, però, che sparì con la stessa velocità con cui si era palesata, e quelle parole l'avevano riportata a galla.

« Si, lo so, ma... » iniziò a dire la ragazza, ma poi si lasciò in sospeso.

« Questa non vuole essere una costrizione. » disse infine Gaara, che aveva capito cosa potesse passare nella mente della ragazza. Vide Kankuro fissarlo esterrefatto. Aveva detto forse qualcosa di male?

« No, non intendevo questo. Non l'ho affatto pensato. » si affrettò a rispondere la ragazza, prima di tornare a guardare Akinori.

« È una grande occasione,  _Miko._ E mi piacerebbe che tu la accogliessi, per una volta. » la spronò lui di rimando. Kimiko sembrava ancora un po' scossa dalla notizia. Forse quella di Kankuro non era stata poi una grande idea, dopo tutto.

« Se questo è ciò che è meglio per la mia formazione, allora sarò lieta di essere allenata da voi, Onorevole Kazekage. » disse infine in un sospiro, facendo poi un lieve inchino verso di lui.

« Farò del mio meglio. » rispose il rosso di rimando. Non seppe nemmeno lui perché stesse sorridendo.

« Eccellente! Allora, da domani, credo tu possa iniziare i nuovi allenamenti. » esclamò Kankuro soddisfatto. Però Gaara non riusciva a non pensare a come la cosa non lo convincesse del tutto, quando lo guardava. Sembrava come se stesse davvero tramando qualcosa.

« Maestro Kankuro, maestro Akinori! » una voce acuta, femminile, attirò l'attenzione dei quattro. Erano un paio di ragazze che stavano correndo nella loro direzione. « Ci dispiace disturbarvi, ma Hisato e Nori hanno iniziato di nuovo a darsele. »

« Quei due sono impossibili. Dai, Akinori, andiamo, dammi una mano. » Kankuro fece per alzarsi e correre verso i due genin che si erano sfidati in un combattimento, seguito da Akinori che si era congedato da Gaara prima di andare.

Erano rimasti solo lui e Kimiko, uno di fronte all'altra.

« Che sta succedendo? » chiese lei, incrociando le braccia al petto, alzando un sopracciglio.

« Non lo so, sinceramente. » ammise Gaara, sospirando. « Mio fratello è piombato nel mio ufficio e mi ha parlato di questa cosa. Mi sembrava abbastanza... sensato. Così ho accettato. »

« Non mi sembri molto convinto. » disse lei inclinando la testa e guardandolo in volto, interrogativa.

« Sono confuso tanto quanto te. » rispose lui, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.

« Bé, potrebbe essere divertente. » disse lei, sorridendo. E lui si ritrovò a ricambiare il sorriso, sentendo di nuovo lo stomaco chiudersi.

« Potrebbe, sì. »

« Non vedo l'ora. » rispose lei, ammiccando. « Sarà meglio che vada. È il mio ultimo giorno e non ho intenzione di perdermi la strigliata che i maestri faranno a Hisato e Nori. »

« Vedo che succede molto spesso. »

« Sì, sono rivali, a detta loro. » disse quella in risposta. « Allora a domani. » prese a camminare nella direzione dei suoi compagni, scuotendo la mano per salutarlo. Gaara, dal canto suo, fece per andarsene, ma si voltò un'ultima volta per guardare la figura di quella ragazza. 

 _Che mi sta succedendo?_  si chiese stupito, ripensando a quella strana sensazione che stava provando, prima di lasciare definitivamente il campo.


End file.
